Gorillaz An Alternative Beginning
by DemonDazed
Summary: What would it be like if the Gorillaz were superheroes? Well lets find out. These are their origin stories of how they met and gained powers.
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz …..An Alternative Beginning 

Ok, so this is an idea that I have been working on for a long time. Partly inspired by Tinie Tempah's song "Wonderman" this is an idea whereby 'super humans' ultimately join to become the Gorillaz. It all started when 2D had watched a really cheesy superhero film and believed he could do better. So, to help him out, I have come up with this story. I will start with… (turns in a circle with eyes covered and randomly points at someone. Opens eyes) …Murdoc's beginning! This one might surprise you. Try reading it with "Super Massive Black Hole" (Muse) playing in the background. Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz. Let's go!

Murdoc

Have you ever seen a shooting star? I haven't, but I know that they appear to flash _across _the sky. If you have ever seen one that appeared to _fall_ from the sky, then you might have witnessed the following event …..

The Heavens opened late one night, releasing a bright light that beamed to earth. Along the path of that beam something fell. It fell faster and faster until the ground broke its fall. The heavens closed, the light vanished, and the sky was calm again. Where the light had touched the earth a body now lay, unconscious and panting. It was an angel. If the human race had witnessed this miraculous event then people would have flocked in their millions to worship this heavenly creature. Unfortunately it passed unnoticed ….. well, _nearly_ unnoticed.

Two demon like figures rose from the ground, both dark and featureless. Silently they drifted around randomly until they finally found what they were looking for. They both stood over the angel; its stench was overwhelming even by their standards! Did angels always smell like that? Was he dead? Actually, do angels die? Despite the smell, they had a job to do. The demons looked more closely at the figure. He lay on the ground with his beautiful white wings outstretched. That was the only thing even slightly angelic about him. He didn't_ look_ like an angel other than that. One demon grabbed hold of the angel's armpits and lifted him up, leaving his friend with the feet. Despite his protests, the other demon in the end grabbed the angel's legs and together, using their demon skills, they sank into the ground and into the fabled underworld.

Hell's Court had heard of the fallen angel and were so outraged that they had despatched a recovery team. Heaven had already tried using a 'messenger' a couple of thousand years previously and, seeing the mess that one had made, they were determined not to let it happen again. They decided to take the angel while he was still vulnerable. One of the head demons had agreed to take responsibility for the angel's execution and she ordered that it be brought to her as soon as it arrived in Hell. The head demon was called Rozcel. She was a blue reptile like creature with green serpent eyes, a long blue striped serpent tail, claws for her hands and feet and a long serpent tongue. She was also bald with a triangular stripe running down her forehead. She commonly wore black clothing which proved her superiority. She waited in her hellish castle home for the arrival of the angel.

"Mistress! Mistress! We have him!" The messengers cried.

There was also the sound of the angel stirring which sounded something like: "Huh? Wha…? AAAARRGH! LET ME GO YOU MISERABLE LITTLE…"

The demon turned in shock. That couldn't be an angel could it? They would be far too scared to even speak. Nevertheless she pulled an evil smirk and watched as the victim was carried to her.

The angel was dragged as both demons each held an arm leaving his legs to scrape along the floor. He struggled to break free and thrashed his arms whenever he could. Finally he was thrown to the ground. He managed to catch himself and he glared up at the head demon who was stunned by what she saw.

He couldn't be an angel. He just couldn't. His hair was black, one of his eyes was black and the other was red; his skin was green. That just wasn't possible for an angel or even a human. He wore only a pair of white trousers leaving his chest exposed. The only things suggesting he _was_ an angel were his white wings.

No. He couldn't be an angel she thought again. He was too demonic. Too evil. Too … _irresistible._

She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to convince herself it was some angel trick to escape punishment. That wasn't going to work.

"Thought your lot could perform another trick to lead mankind away from us?"

The angel ruffled his wings. "Wha?"

"You were going to lead the world on another 'God worshipping' scheme weren't you?"

"Why would you think that I… Oh! What …. _that_?" he asked pointing upwards "No. I'm not on a mission from God. I got kicked out."

She scowled, trying to hide the fact she loved the sound of his gruff voice. "You're lying!"

He stayed kneeling on the ground and motioned to his wings. "I may not look it luv, but I _am_ an angel and angels don't lie. They're 'perfect in every way'." He said this in a silly high pitch voice that made Rozcel give off a small laugh. The angel sighed.

"They make me sick."

Rozcel was even more amazed by this creature in front of her.

"How would you get thrown out of Heaven?"

"Long story short, I never got on with the big guy. I looked different to the other rats and I never liked it much anyway. In the end, they had enough of me and just threw me out."

She smiled at him. She wanted to hate him but all the time she was losing the incentive to execute him. She shooed the demon staff away and then approached the angel so their faces were only inches apart. She had heard rumours that every angel was created from somebody's idea of true love. Until this moment she hasn't imagined that that it could apply to demons too!

"What is your name?" she asked at last.

"I call myself Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." He replied with a straight face determined not to show any emotion.

"You don't seem very afraid of me. Why aren't you trying to escape?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Don't feel like it. I've not got anywhere to go ….. and you're not very frightening anyway" he added in a matter of fact way. Rozcel laughed.

"You are the first angel that hasn't been terrified of me."

"That, luv, is probably because the average angel would wet themselves at the first sight of you or any of your ridiculous little demon friends." He finally stood up and showed off his height. "But I'm not your average angel."

He walked calmly around the dark, damp room for a moment inspecting the rough stone walls that looked like they were dripping with blood but it was hard to tell because the light was so dim and he didn't really want to find out. Finally he spoke.

"So what do you normally do with my lot down here?"

"We execute them."

Murdoc gulped and gently held his neck. "Ouch. Any urrrr _alternatives_?"

Rozcel thought for a moment. Execution was now the last thing in her mind for this curious creation but she struggled to think of another way to punish him without killing him.

"I could keep you prisoner."

Murdoc pointed at her in agreement "I like that idea. Let's go with that one."

Rozcel then remembered her duties. "However the Court will not approve."

"Well don't tell them! Look, I keep telling you this, I am NOT a traditional f***in' angel and I never will be! I am just as 'devilish' as the rest of your stinkin' lot. That's the reason I was cast out! I can fit in! All I ask is that you don't have me killed." His initial confidence had now turned into pleading.

Rozcel had already made up her mind. She was keeping this one for herself. She walked slowly over to the angel without taking her eye of him and whispered into his ear. He could feel her serpent tongue as she spoke.

"Don't worry …... I'll think of something."

OMG! Demon love! Yuck. Also, Murdoc is an angel! How many of you were expecting that? Find out what happens to him later. Also the rest of the band's stories will follow soon ….


	2. Chapter 2

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Ok, so it hasn't been decided who is going to star next so we are now going down to the basics of drawing straws. Everyone take one from my hand.

No 2D, that'd the shortest which means you're next. You two will get your turn later.

A bit simple to start off with but his story will become more interesting in the future.

I've already put a disclaimer on the first chapter so I won't bother doing it again for the rest of the chapters. Ok, here we go ….

**2D**

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Pot, you have a beautiful, healthy son."

The new parents looked at each other and smiled. 23rd May 1978. If you are as big a Gorillaz fan as I am then this date might mean something to you. Yes, it was the day 2D was born. Only, he wasn't called 2D at the time so best we ignore that bit for the minute.

The new baby had passed all the usual tests, prods and examinations that new babies receive and was eventually given back to his excited parents. Nine months they had waited to see him and here he was. Rachael Pot held the well wrapped child in her arms. He was so well wrapped in fact that only his face was peeking out of the blankets. She believed her life just could not get any better.

"He's gorgeous" she whispered. She turned to her husband. "What should we call him?"

David Pot looked shocked for a moment. "What, you mean you want to name him _now?_"

"Well, yes. I'd thought of loads of great girl names but I guess they're no use now. Any ideas?"

David was a bit baffled. He had never been able to think of any great names in the past so he felt that it wasn't the best idea for him to name his new born son. Despite this, he did try.

"What about … urrrrm William?"

"I'm not sure about that one David. Good try though."

"Urm … Adam?"

Rachael looked down at the now sleeping baby. "Hmm… he doesn't really look like an Adam."

"Well I'm sorry love but I can't think of any good ones. Can you think of any?"

Rachael thought for a moment and suddenly a name came to her.

"What about Stuart?" she asked.

"Actually, I like the sound of that. Stuart Pot. That does actually work really well." He leaned over his wife and looked down at his son. "Stuart Pot" he repeated lovingly. He couldn't be any prouder.

Things quickly changed for the Pot family after that special moment. The doctor had been watching them for a short while. He had helped deliver the baby and was quite proud of seeing the family so happy. From the corner of the room, three hospital workers were having a quiet but heated debate. The two men and a young woman had all been involved with the early examinations but they had failed to disclose one important anomaly.

"Who's gonna tell them?" asked one of the men.

"Not me, no way" said the other man.

"Well I'm not gonna do it" said the woman in her Welsh accent "I _always_ do it! It's your turn for a change."

"Look," said the first man "we all know that it has to be said eventually and we have to get a grip of ourselves and tell _somebody _before they leave and find out for themselves. I don't think anyone has ever seen this kind of thing before. Apparently it's completely safe but what if lead to something deadly?"

The three of them paused for a moment and the room fell quiet for about 15 seconds.

"All right" the woman said at last "I'll tell. As long as you lot come with me for back-up. You were there as well when we found out."

The others nodded, gave the family one more look and walked over to the doctor. The woman tapped him on the shoulder. He leaned so she could whisper. She delivered the message. She leaned back to look at his face. He quickly turned to her, face full of some kind of panic. (A.N: Can you guess what the problem is yet?)

"Really?" …. the woman looked down. The doctor looked at the other men who just nodded seriously. The doctor looked back at the new family and nodded to himself. The three medical staff watched as he slowly walked over to the family. The Pots looked at him, first happy, then concerned.

"What is it doctor?" asked Rachael.

"I … I have just been informed that there is something … urrrm _different_ about your child."

David stared at the doctor. "Wha…what?"

"Strangely enough, it's his hair."

David gave a small laugh. "Ha! His hair? You're having a laugh aren't you? He's still only a baby so he hardly has any…"

"Gasp! Oh, David? You might want to see this for yourself."

Rachael had taken the doctor seriously and checked for herself while her husband was giving him the great speech. David looked again at his son. Rachael had removed the part of the fabric that covered his head so he could have better look.

There _was_ something different about the child.

The odd tufts of hair that he had were blue.

David looked back at the doctor. This was probably a parent's worst nightmare, to see there was something wrong with your new born child, no matter how minor it may seem at first.

"How long will he stay like this?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth," said the doctor "I don't know. It may last a couple of days or it could last the rest of his life. It doesn't seem to be affecting him at the moment though so I think it would be best to leave it for now."

"Leave it?" yelled David "My new born son has blue hair and you're telling me to leave it?"

"It might be a phase remember. Your baby…"

"Urm… his name is Stuart" Rachael butted in.

"Very well. Stuart has passed all of the usual tests and he is perfectly healthy apart from that."

"Actually, can I be perfectly honest darling? I actually quite like it."

David looked at his wife, confused at what she just said.

"What?"

"Ok so he's different but that makes him unique I think."

"Yeah that's what the kids will be thinking in school" he muttered.

"David!"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the doctor. "Thanks for letting us know" he said as his son started to stir.

The doctor walked away from the family and on his way out he gave the three hospital staff each an evil glare, as if it was their fault. The woman turned to her companions.

"I am NEVER doing that again." she said.

And that is 2D's start. He was…born basically. Before I get really told off by massive Gorillaz fans who know every single miniature detail about each member, I know 2D wasn't actually born with blue hair. I only did it because it made the chapter more interesting. Plus, like in the title, it is an alternative beginning so all their stories will be similar but different. Just to let you know his blue hair doesn't mean he has super-powers from birth ….. that happens later. Also, before you ask, I don't have any of his baby pictures. Maybe his parents put them on his Facebook page, I don't know. Right, the next chapter will be about either Russel or Noodle, once they've sorted who it is. See you soon. Thanks to those of you who are following it in one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Next chapter at last! Right, Russel and Noodle, I have a coin behind my back. If you can guess which hand it's in then this chapter will be about you. Left Noodle? Right Russel? It's in my… right hand! Noodle you will be next, I promise.

This story has been tricky because we don't know much about Russel do we ! …..

**Russel**

The surface was smooth, the air was still and there was no wildlife for miles. The silence was only interrupted by the thumping beat of a helicopter flying low over the snowy surfaces looking for somewhere to land. Eventually it touched down and the blades came to a slow stop. Two figures stepped out of the helicopter and looked around.

Their names were Joseph Darwin and Marcus Kingston; two scientists from the UK sent to examine the area for signs of global warming. Joseph turned and nodded at the pilot of the helicopter, letting him know to stay put. The pilot nodded back in response. Joseph walked forward while Marcus jogged to catch up with him. He knew that Joseph was eager when it came to these kinds of explorations. That was what made him a good scientist and explorer. Marcus had to give him that much at least.

"Joe, are we looking for anything in particular today?" asked Marcus.

Joseph shrugged. "Nothing really. I think it's just a "if you find anything, report" mission."

Marcus nodded and they carried on walking together.

"Anything on the scanner?"

"Urmmmm…" Marcus pulled the small device out his pocket and turned it on. "Nothing much. Just some waves of … hang on a minute."

Joseph turned to look at his friend. "What? What does it say?"

Marcus gave a small laugh of confusion. "It says there's life over there." He pointed at the stretch of plain in front of them. "But I seriously doubt it!"

"Hmmm" Pondered Joseph. "That's odd. Do you think that it could be underneath the ice, like fish or something?"

"No, can't be. We aren't over the sea right now. That can't be possible."

Joseph pondered again. "Well what do you think it….Aaarrrghhh!"

The ground under Joseph's feet creaked open and he fell into the hole it made. He hit the side of the hole and tumbled downwards until he landed on a solid surface again.

"Joseph!" Marcus helplessly stared down into the deep hole. He could just see his friend's body lying about 5 metres below him. He was worried that the fall might have broken his neck or he had been killing. Then the body slowly sat up. He was okay. Marcus sighed with relief.

"Joseph, are you okay?"

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine. Can you help me out?"

Marcus was about to answer when something bleeped in his hand. He peered at the scanner again and looked even more confused then had before.

"Eeerrr…Joseph? It now says there is life in this hole."

"Yeah! Me! Can you get me out now?"

"No, not you. About a few feet across from you. Can you check for me?"

Joseph sighed. There wasn't much choice. "Okay fine. I'll check for you."

He walked across to where Marcus had pointed. At first he didn't see anything. "Marcus, There isn't any… OH MY GOD! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Joe? What's happened? Are you okay? Joe?"

Joseph didn't hear his friend calling. He was too shocked by what was in front of him. It was a huge block of ice. That wasn't the shocking thing though. It was what was inside the ice that made him scream. It was a human-like figure …. and a big one at that. Its skin looked dark and its clothes were simple, both style and colour wise. It wasn't looking outwards however, its hand was hanging as if it was in shame and its arms were outstretched. Joseph just stood there, panting. The being was trapped, in a block of ice. Was that possible?

"Joseph! Are you okay?" He finally heard his friend's shouts.

"Y…Yeah. I'm fine." he said, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Did you find anything?"

"You… You might want to come down and look at this."

Joseph could not take his eyes off the thing. Marcus reached into his bag and pulled out a hammer and small metal pole. He hammered to pole into the ice and tied a long piece rope to it in case there was no other way of getting out. Joseph heard a shuffling sound which probably meant that Marcus had dived into the hole with him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

"What did you fi… BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS THAT THING!"

He took a few steps closer to the ice block. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?" he asked.

Joseph gave his friend an "Oh my God, you just said that?" look.

"Oh yeah, I remember now mate, I planted this here a few thousand years ago just to see the look on your face now." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Joseph." Marcus looked back at the beast. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. They needed the pilot; they had to bring this thing back.

"Chaz?"

The crackly response soon came. "What's up Marcus?"

"We need you down here now. We're in a hole and we've found something weird."

"What did you find guys?"

The men looked at each other and looked back at the beast. Marcus pressed the button again. "Trust me Chaz; you need to see this to believe it."

Back in the scientists' UK laboratory a young girl sat at a table making 3D paper shapes. She was a daughter of one of the head scientists and she spent a lot of time in the lab as there was nothing else to do. Abby didn't mind though, she always found something to do somewhere. However, this would be the day when her life changed forever.

Abby walked down the corridor to find her father. She passed a lot of people staring at the closed door of one particular room; they all looked very worried. She assumed he was in there; he was normally involved in the really dangerous stuff. She went in to see a group of scientists watching something through a long glass window. She also saw two other men standing in the corner, Joseph and Marcus. She knew them well. She found her dad and ran up to greet him. She then saw what they were watching. Behind the glass there were a group of people slowly melting the ice to release the human-like figure inside. It didn't seem real.

"Dad, what's going on?"

He looked down at her. "Those two over there found this under the ice in Antarctica. We are trying to defrost it to find out why it was there in the first place."

They looked back at the creature. They had managed to free its head and one of his hands and they could now see that it was male. However, no one noticed that his eyelids were flickering. They opened slowly. Abby noticed his hand move too.

"Dad…." She began.

Before she could finish there was a loud smashing sound. Everyone ducked away, even those behind the glass. They looked up to see a man now sitting on the table. He was completely free from his ice prison. He looked around confused. Abby noticed his eyes were completely white. Abby and her father looked at the Chief Scientist. He motioned for them to follow him into the other room. He also motioned the explorers. They entered the room. The man stared at them. He spoke at last.

"Where am I?" His accent was American, probably New York.

"Relax sir, you are safe here. May I ask your name?" asked the Chief Scientist.

The man blinked slowly for a moment, trying to take as much as he could in.

"R…Russel. Russel Hobbs."

Marcus leaned to whisper in Joseph's ear.

"That's an appliance manufacturer isn't it? I think I got a toaster from them once."

Joseph sniggered. The Chief Scientist glared at them and carried on speaking to the man.

"How did you become trapped in the ice?"

Russel shook his head. "I can't remember anything at all. I know my name, but that's about it."

The scientist nodded. He pointed at the explorers. "Do either of these two seem familiar to you at all?"

"No. Why, should they be?"

"They were the ones who found you and brought you here. By the way, did you break yourself out of that ice block?"

Russel thought for a moment. His mind was a bit blurred at the moment so he couldn't really think straight. "Eeerr… yeah. I did."

Abby noticed the scientist give a smile which she wasn't sure was evil or not.

"You seem to hold super human strength. Do you realise this?"

"I…guess so?"

Abby's father suddenly spoke up. "Erm… Graham? I think it's only fair if we…"

"Quiet Alexander! I know what I'm doing with him." He walked away from Russel to stare at Alexander straight in the face.

"We need to run some tests on him. There may be something useful in his genes that could change the way we all live for the better."

The scientists, explorers and Abby walked out the room. Abby looked back up at her father.

"They aren't going to hurt Russel, are they dad?"

"Of course not Abby. He's going to be fine. We're just going to do a few tests and then find him somewhere safe to live. Okay?"

Abby nodded happily and skipped off. Alexander stood still for a moment and watched her go. He sighed. He knew that despite what he had just told his daughter, it would not be as simple as that. In fact, he wasn't sure if Russel would survive the hundreds of tests which would surely follow.

And now we know Russel. I had been thinking of being in this part of the story but decided not to at the last minute so I replaced myself with an OC (Abby). She does play a bigger role next time we meet them. Last one to introduce will be Noodle. I will see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

If you have been following this you can guess who's next. This story is set in Japan but I don't know any Japanese so you're going to have to imagine they are talking Japanese. Noodle's story ….. this is it.

**Noodle**

BANG!

The front of the house was blown clean off in a massive fireball. Passers by nearly had a heart attack when it happened. There was an eerie silence that followed the explosion. No one was sure what to do next. Everyone thought the house had been abandoned. Nevertheless they rummaged through the rubble in hope of finding any clue for what had happened.

One person standing close by when it happened was a young woman. She moved away from the huge huddle that surrounded the pile of rubble and moved to a more deserted area farther away. She rummaged through a pile of debris but didn't find anything. She sighed, brushed the dust off her glasses and turned away. All of a sudden her eyes bulged at what she saw.

From a large pile of rubble protruded a tiny arm. It wasn't moving. The woman ran to it. She had completely missed it. She threw the dusty debris off with all her strength. It unveiled a small face with eyes closed. A young girl's face. The woman pulled her out and cradled her as if she was her baby. The little girl looked only about 8 or 9 years old and appeared to be wearing a cute little radio helmet. She was so light as well. Was she eating at all? Wait …. was she alive? The woman placed her ear against the girl's chest. She could hear faint thumping sounds. Her heart was still working, she was a strong girl; although maybe not for long if she didn't get help.

The good Samaritan, with child in arms, hurried to find help. She ran around the site and eventually, on top of the hill, she saw an ambulance.

"Please! Help her!" the woman spluttered as she struggled up the hill.

The two paramedics standing idly by the ambulance stared at the little girl.

"Is she yours?" one of them asked.

"She's not my child. I found her under the rubble. She is alive, but only just. I fear she may be the only survivor."

She handed him the girl and they quickly looked her over.

"Hmm." said the other man. "I fear you may be right."

He looked back at the little girl. "I'll take it from here if that's OK?"

Within seconds the ambulance was speeding away to a hospital. The woman stood there for a few moments, praying she would be OK.

The little girl was rushed into an emergency room and was immediately plugged into life support. A doctor checked her condition and was disappointed with the results, not because they were poor but they were bad news. He exited the room and bumped into another doctor. His name was Aichi Kato. (AN: Yes, my attempt of a Japanese name. Sorry.) He used to design robots before he became a doctor and had always been considered a bit eccentric. It was always best to avoid him if possible but it was a bit too late now.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"There's a little girl in there. She was the only survivor of that recent explosion. We don't know why it happened. Her condition is bad. She is sitting on the edge of death as we speak. If we don't do something soon then she will die."

Tayentino nodded "Do we know who she is?"

"No clue whatsoever. She has no medical records or anything like that. She might as well not exist."

"Is there any family we can contact?"

"No DNA matches have come up yet but we are still scanning. That's not our biggest problem at the minute though. We need to keep her alive. She needs some very complicated surgery and there's nobody available right now."

"Well let _me_ try."

The doctor stared at him. "What? It's just too risky … it needs somebody with a lot of experience of delicate surgery."

"Just let me try. I need you to let me. We can't just let her die. Please, let me help her."

The doctor was staggered by Aichi's words. He had never been so dedicated to do anything like this before.

"Errm… both of her legs have shut down and so has her left arm."

Later, Aichi was ready to operate. He demanded to do it alone. It was just him and the unconscious little girl in the room. While operating he realised that there was nothing he could really do to fix her broken limbs. They were too destroyed. She would be crippled for life, unless… Aichi gained an idea. He ran out of the room and returned with a box. He know what he was about to do was illegal but it was last chance to save her. And so, for the next hour, he performed the rest of the operation.

Later that day the doctor went down the corridor to check on the little girl. He was about to turn the corner to her room when he bumped into Aichi again. He seemed triumphant but slightly worried at the same time.

"How did it go?" asked the doctor.

"See for yourself." The doctor looked down to her room. The door was open and he could see the little girl was awake now and watching a cartoon on her television.

"She's alive then?"

"Yep. Also I was told a minute ago that the other people on the site were the girl's parents. They are dead."

This shocked the doctor but he nodded anyway. "How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. Didn't seem to affect her too badly."

The doctor noticed that Aichi seemed more nervous as he spoke. Something was wrong.

"So… how did the operation go?" he tested.

"Fine, fine. She's going to be fine. Now if you excuse me I have to get past."

The doctor stopped him from leaving. "What happened?"

Aichi sighed. He had to say. "There is a small problem I suppose."

"Is she going to die?"

"NO! No, seriously she will be fine but… different."

"Different? What do you mean by different?"

He took a deep breath and said quietly:

"I gave her bionic limbs."

"…WHAT?"

"The original ones were too broken to repair. The blast must have shattered them to nothing. I didn't want her crippled at such a young age. I just used the spare parts I had in my box from my old job."

The doctor was speechless. "But… but that's illegal! You can't do that! If the government find out then they might use her as a weapon!"

"I know, but I wanted to help. There was no other way, believe me."

There was a pause. "Fine, we will leave it. She seems happy enough anyway. As long as no one finds out and tells the government then she will be safe."

The problem is though that if she had been safe, there would be no story for her. So of course someone blabbed to the government and someone was sent to collect her. Government agent Saitama was that person. In the hospital he approached the doctor.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The bionic girl. I was told that she was left in your care when she came here."

"Who told you that?"

"That is of no importance."

Well then you must have the wrong hospital because I really have no idea what you are talking about."

While this was going on, Aichi and a nurse were sneaking out of the back of the building with the girl who was still confused about what was going on. No one seemed to tell her for some reason. The nurse turned to Aichi.

"You must take her away. She must never know what she has become."

"Where will I take her?"

"We found a DNA result. She has an uncle over the other side of Japan. He owns a children's military camp. She will be safe there."

"Well, as safe as you can get in a military camp."

"There is no time for joking around, Aichi. You must go now."

Aichi and the girl got into his car. The nurse watched as they sped off into the distance.

And done! Before you ask yes, this was slightly inspired by the Cyborg Noodle. Alright so you now know who everyone is, Murdoc is an angel trapped in Hell by a demon who is crushing on him, 2D was born with blue hair and was considered unique, Russel was trapped in a block of ice for an unknown reason and is about to be experimented on and Noodle is now a bionic girl on the run from the authorities. The stories will continue and they will come together, don't worry. Until next time. Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Sorry, I know I have disappeared with this for a while. I've just been working on other little projects of my own. Anyway, since all the characters (and their problems) have been introduced we can now continue their stories to see how they join forces. Exciting stuff. We now return to Murdoc and how he's coping in Hell. Enjoy.

A Break for Freedom

It wasn't so bad for Murdoc being a prisoner in Hell. Well, except that he did have to spend all his free time in a tiny, cramped prison cell. He was treated well as ordered and was allowed out when Rozcel wanted him. He was given new clothes as everyone felt it inappropriate that he looked like an angel. His new outfit consisted of a black t- shirt and dark blue jeans with a matching jean jacket and brown Cuban heeled boots (which he loved!). He was also given an anti-Christ necklace so that everyone in Hell could be sure he was on their side.

Hell did have one small side effect on Murdoc however; his wings had slowly blackened because of all the flames. They turned from beautiful, smooth white wings to dirty, black wings like a crow that had been hit by a car. Murdoc had, in the time he spent bored in his cell, learnt a new trick. He had watched the other demons use fire skills and they used a special hand trick for it to work. He was amazed at first that he could do it too. He taught himself all the different tricks possible until he became an expert… almost as good as some of the best demons.

If you had suspected that Rozcel was letting him do this because she had fallen in love with him, then give yourself 10 points, you're right. However it wasn't the same with Murdoc. He knew all too well of his captor's love and never felt the same, not that he wanted to. She wanted to win him. She even gave him what is now his most prized possession, a bass guitar which he named "El Diablo". Rozcel would listen to him play it through the long night hours without him knowing. She wished for it to lead to a stronger relationship but, to tell you the truth, they hadn't even kissed yet, so the relationship wasn't going to advance very quickly at all. Murdoc on the other hand was secretly planning his escape. Despite coming up with some good plans he always put them off. He didn't feel the need to escape just yet. Where was he going to go? So he didn't escape. Well, not at this point in time.

Murdoc sat on the floor of the cell twanging El Diablo and he heard the sound of keys rattling. He didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was. The door opened and Rozcel stepped in.

"Greetings my love."

He nodded and still did not look up. "Evening."

"I must speak with you. Privately."

He pulled one last string and waited for it to stop vibrating before putting it beside him and finally looking up.

"What do you want then?"

She gave him an evil smile. "I have a favour to ask you."

Murdoc stood up. "It better not be what I think it is. You tried that before and thank God… Satan sorry, nothing happened. I won't do it."

"No. It's something else."

She walked up to him and held his face in her hands. This made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally she whispered the dreaded words into his ear that would decide his next plan of action.

"I want your child."

Murdoc's eyes widened. He pushed her away.

"Sorry," he said "say that again. I thought you said you wanted my child."

"I do."

He didn't argue. He still remembered the last time he did. Never again. He tried joking.

"I don't have any children so, you know, nothing to offer."

She glared at him. He then pretended to finally understand her.

"Oh." Murdoc said at last "Erm… Ok. Eeerrr…. What? Now?"

"No. Sadly not now. I have to be at the Court."

Murdoc sighed with relief.

"Tomorrow night …."

She walked away and the guard rattled the keys. She turned back to a stunned and horrified Murdoc.

"I will look forward to it." The door opened and she left. The door closed again.

It was at this moment that Murdoc needed to escape. And fast.

It was late at night and Murdoc was desperate to escape. His guard was asleep and the keys were in reach (like this scene wasn't repeated enough Murdoc thought). He fingered the keys and they rattled loudly. He heard the guard stir but go back to sleep. Murdoc managed to remove his cell's key out of the key ring and quietly unlocked his door. He crept away but heard the guard start to wake up. He flew behind him (he didn't really like flying that much but it had its advantages, like you were hardly heard) and decided to use an angel trick. He covered the guard's eyes and muttered an old spell he had learnt. He carefully removed his hands. The guard was asleep again. Murdoc crept back in his cell to collect El Diablo, slung it around his back and flew out the building. No one was around so he was quite safe.

He hid behind an old rockery on the side of the building and looked up at the sky. It wasn't really the sky, it was earth but he called it the sky anyway. He waited for the moment he had been waiting for all this time. Every day demons would enter the human world through the earth sky and at night they would return. Murdoc never really knew why this happened but he had some ideas. When the demons returned the sky would open leaving the portal open for a few valuable seconds. Murdoc worked out he could fit through the gap and, if he was quick enough, fly through and be free. He stayed and waited, prepared to go at any time.

As expected, the portal opened and several howling demons came through. He put as much power as he could into his wings and leapt. He flew at high speed, so quick that no one could catch him. Then he felt something cool brush against his face. The wind. He was free. He flew further away so by the time the demons worked out what was going on it was too late.

He flew over a park and decided to stop there. He landed and sat down on the wet grass, letting the night breeze blow against his face. He took everything in. It was definitely worth being out of Hell. A few thoughts crossed his mind, mainly concerning Rozcel. She would be heartbroken that he left her especially without warning. But it was either that or become a demon's father against his will. He took his chances with the first one. She was bound to send demons after him. Oh well, he had better make the most of his freedom while he could then. There was also the problem of being in the human world. If anyone found he was an angel then he was dead. They would either worship him or cut him open or something horrible like that. No, wait, that was easy. He could hide his wings. He had done it before, it wasn't hard.

He looked and saw a man swaggering around on the path. Drunk probably. The man looked at Murdoc and his eyes widened.

"What?" asked Murdoc.

"You… you're Jesus!" He cried in delight.

Murdoc had forgotten he had his wings out. He shook his head.

"F*** off you b*****d." He stood up and walked away.

"Yes sir!" replied the man happily, saluting and walking in the other direction. Murdoc didn't really care. He would be too drunk to remember that he saw 'Jesus'. Besides, even if he did remember, no one would believe him.

Murdoc walked down the path thinking about the problems he now had. They were eating at his brain. Then something strange happened.

He heard voices on the other side of a hedge. He tried to listen in. One of the voices sounded old and oddly seductive. The other was younger and wearier. Murdoc couldn't hear much, he had probably missed most of it anyway.

"Come on. Let me look at you closer" said the older voice.

"No…no … I...I..." begged the other voice.

"Come on. I won't hurt you. I promise."

There was a pause. Then a blinding white light and some weird electrical noises.

The younger voice started to scream in pain. The older voice laughed in a chilling and evil way. Murdoc ran to the hedge and peered desperately through it trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. The hedge was large and thick. If he flew over he could be busted and get involved with whatever was going on, and it didn't sound human at all. Finally, through a small gap in the foliage he saw the most shocking and disturbing thing that he had ever seen in the whole of his life …

**C****liff-hanger!** (_Evil laugh_). I want to leave you wondering what is going to happen next. Who are the voices? Will they be important? I won't give anything away no matter how much you beg! You will have to wait for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

I'm really flattered that so many of you are enjoying this story ..… keep tuning in!

I left you on a cliff-hanger so here's where it all makes sense.

A Twist of Fate

Through the early days of his life, Stuart Pot and his family were national celebrities. The "baby with blue hair" did win a lot of publicity as well as a lot of accusations that it wasn't real, that he was a mutant, or that he was "on his last legs" when he hadn't even stood on them yet. The truth was it just a small oddity when he was born and it never caused him any harm. When he was old enough to go to school, he was different from the other children (and that wasn't just because of his hair colour). He always acted a bit differently through no fault of his own. This gained him friends, but it also encouraged a lot of bullying and unwanted attention.

But that was then, and this is now. Let's skip a few years to come right up to date.

He's 19 now and we find the lanky teenager sweeping the floor of his Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, the place he works every Saturday. It's after hours and it's just him and another work colleague left to clean and lock up. He noticed a keyboard on a stand that he had been demonstrating earlier to a customer which he had forgotten to put away. His temptations then took over. He put down his broom and turned the keyboard on. He started to play a very beautiful tune he had learnt recently. It was very quick and classical sounding. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm take over. His fingers moved so fast they were hard to see. When he finished he looked up. His colleague was watching him from the counter. She was a good friend of his so she didn't mind. She was gazing dreamily at him and was jolted back to reality when he stopped. She applauded. Stuart smiled and gave her a little playful bow.

He picked up his broom and continued sweeping. A little bit later he looked at the clock. He went to the door at the back of the shop and put his broom away.

"Fern? Could ya lock up tonight? Ah hav ta go now."

"Hmm?" Fern was back in her dreamland. "Oh… okay. Got the keys?"

He tossed them to her. She caught them and looked at him.

Fern went into her dreamland a lot. It wasn't her fault she thought, he was too damn good looking for her not to. To her he was perfect in every way. Tall, skinny, good musician and she had heard him sing a few times. He had a beautiful voice, angels would be jealous. She loved his long, blue, spiky hair and the way his eyes always shone. The way he smiled at her as well made her melt. There had to be a way to tell him how she felt …..

Stuart turned to leave. '_Go on__'_shouted every part of her mind '_ask him__ out__. Now's the perfect __time.__'_

"Urm… St- Stu-Pot?"

He looked back and Fern ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I… I wondered if sometime you… I dunno… wanted to go out with me somewhere?"

'_Idiot__'_she thought '_Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was hopeless. He'll never go __out __with you now!__'_

"Urm… Not now 'cause…"

"No of course not now but… some other time?"

He nodded. "Maybe. I'll fink 'bout it."

"Let me know yeah?"

"Yeah. See ya next Saturday."

He left. Fern felt like she was going to burst. He said yes! Well, not really but that's what he wanted to say, she knew!

This was it she thought.

He's the one.

Stuart started his walk home. He was renting a flat for the moment. He still wasn't 100% sure what he wanted to do with his life but he was happy right now with things as they were. He took a shortcut through the park. It was dark and the cold air blew at his face. It was surprisingly cold for summer he thought, it felt different as well. He had taken this route home sometimes but today it felt especially different. He realised that word played a big part in his life, "different". He was different from normal babies when he was born, he was different at school, he was… different. He wasn't really sure he liked that word or not.

Then he heard something. Stuart stopped and turned in surprise. Nothing.

"Ello?" he called out. Still nothing.

He paused for a few moments and waited but nothing happened. He shrugged to himself and was about to carry on walking when he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Now Stuart could see a figure in the dark shadows.

"Are you OK?" asked Stuart.

The figure came closer to him. Stuart started to back away.

"It's alright. I just want to look at you" said the figure.

Soon the figure became easier to see. It was an old man with long, thin white hair and a black cloak. He was also wearing a white half mask (like you would see in an opera) which freaked Stuart out a bit. The man's eyes widened a bit and he gave a small smile.

"My goodness. You're really handsome aren't you?"

Stuart smiled a bit. "Fanks ….. I guess"

"Your girlfriend must be really lucky."

"Urm… I don' hav a girlfriend."

"Oh, shame. People would be happy to have you as a boyfriend."

The old man was scaring Stuart now. He wanted to run away.

"Urr… well fanks for the compliments mister bu' ah hav ta go now."

"Can't you stay for longer? I could do with someone like you."

Stuart wanted to run but he was rooted to the spot with fright.

"Pwease Mister, ah don' wan' ta 'urt ya." He wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway but it was worth a try.

"Come on. Let me look at you closer."

"No… no I…I…"

"Come on. I won't hurt you. I promise." (AN: sounding familiar?)

Stuart's face was full of fear as the old man came right in front of him. Then, without warning, he grabbed hold of Stuart's shoulder. An electric bolt shot through Stuart's system and the pair fizzed with electricity. The deed was beginning.

Stuart screamed in agony, the pain was immense. He fell to his knees and kept his eyes tightly closed. What was he doing to him? The old man laughed evilly, pleased that his plan was working perfectly.

Stuart felt himself getting weaker, almost as if he was aging. He kept his eyes closed as the pain was too much so he wasn't sure what was happening but he heard electrical noises and the sound of the old man. He was shaking with fear as well as weakness. His screams quietened a bit, he couldn't shout for long. The old man's grip became stronger and firmer.

''_This is it_ thought Stuart, '_I'm going to die. I'm gonna join th__e black parade too early. I never had a chance with anything. Please God, help me!__'_

All hope seemed lost for Stuart. His life was slipping through his fingers. He could see the black of his eyelids go whiter. Heaven was calling to him. It was all over now.

And then, he heard a heroic voice.

"Oi! What the F*** are you doing? Leave him alone you b******!"

Ok, it's a bit short but it gets the point across. So it was 2D who was screaming. Yes, you can guess what I was listening to when I was writing that bit (if you don't then it was Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance). Also the piano bit was inspired by the piano music from The Corpse Bride, but it isn't the same music. What will happen to the poor boy? Is he going to die? What is the heroic voice (if you didn't already know)?

Let's keep our fingers crossed that poor old Stu-Pot will make it. Mine are (and I know what's gonna happen)! See you.


	7. Chapter 7

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for! I still can't believe that this super hero idea came from listening to one song but there you go. If you remember, Murdoc is currently watching Stuart Pot having his life sucked out of him and Stuart hears a heroic voice. Whose voice? Let's find out …..

Knight in Shining Armour

Murdoc stared helplessly at the sight in front of him. There was an old man in a cloak and half-mask tightly grabbing a younger man with blue hair and they were surrounded by bright white light. The blue haired victim was clearly in a lot of pain and the older man was just laughing. That wasn't the horrifying part however. The younger man was slowly aging. His hair was going a lighter blue, almost white, and his skin was covered in wrinkles. He seemed weaker, and death was standing near him. He had nearly given up altogether. The older man's reaction was different. He was getting younger. His wrinkles were disappearing and his long white hair was turning a dark brown.

He was stealing the younger man's youth!

If someone didn't help, this poor being would die. But who would want to stop that? No human would ever dare …. no _human!_ Was Murdoc human? Maybe not. He normally wouldn't care much about others but on this occasion he somehow felt differently; strange considering that he would never see the kid again.

He took a deep breath to summon up as much confidence as possible and suddenly charged around the end of the hedge so he was in plain sight.

"Oi! What the f*** are you doing!"

The old man looked up in horror. Murdoc charged and lunged at him.

"Leave him alone you evil b******!"

He broke the man's grip. There was an electrical 'snapping' sound and in a second the victim's youth had returned and the aggressor was old again.

"NO!" the old man yelled as he was shoved to the floor by Murdoc.

Murdoc turned back to the blue haired boy who was still on his knees, still in a lot of pain and with his eyes tightly closed and hands tightened into fists. He was panting hard. Was he having a fit? Then IT happened ….. the boy opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He opened his eyes widely and, from his sockets, two fireballs came out making a loud fiery sound. They burnt brightly in the sky for a few moments before disappearing. The boy then fell over on his side and lay motionless on the grass.

Murdoc looked back to the old man. Holding onto his collar he yanked him forward so their faces were almost touching.

"What did you do to him?" he snarled.

The old man smiled weakly but evilly "The excess energy had to escape somewhere. It chose its way out. I didn't do anything."

"But you nearly sucked the life out of him! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You seem so loyal to the boy. It is no wonder you were bound together in the first place. This is not over. We will meet again."

"What! Bound together? I don't even know him! What do you…?"

Before he could finish the old man seemed to transform into a dust cloud which quickly started moving upwards. Murdoc stood back and watched the dust spiral up to the sky. Pretty as it looked, it was still weird. Then his thoughts changed.

_The boy!_

Was he OK? He ran to him and knelt down beside the limp body. He put his ear close to his face and was relieved to hear breathing. What could he do now? Leave him? What, for a mugger to find? No, he would have to bring him round. He needed water.

Carefully he scooped the boy up and flew to find some water. He had seen a lake as he flew over the first time. He'd go there. He glanced at the boy for a second. If he woke up now he would have a heart attack. Murdoc caught himself feeling concerned again and wondered why he had become so protective about a complete stranger? Was it connected with what the old man had said? Or was it just his angel instincts kicking-in at last? Either way, he didn't want to think about it for long. Eventually he found the lake and landed. He laid the blue haired boy on a bench and walked across to the lake where he scooped up some cold water in his hands. He went back to the boy and wiped his cold, wet hands over his forehead.

He stirred. Murdoc wiped his hands on his jeans and whispered:

"Kid? You OK? Wake up."

The boy slowly opened his eyes ….. and the eyes we now know were unveiled for the first time. Yes, that's right, there weren't any. It wasn't a disastrous look, thought Murdoc, but it did make him jump a bit.

"Ew" was all Murdoc could say.

The boy blinked.

"Wha… Wha 'appened? Where am ah?" he asked. He seemed to have a cockney accent.

"You OK?"

"Yeh. Yeh ah… ah fink so." He then looked at Murdoc for the first time.

He gasped. "You… are you me guardian angel?" he breathed.

Was that it? Was that what the old man was talking about? Was he the boy's guardian angel? Even HE thought those things were a myth. No, no don't think. It drives you nuts.

"Probably not."

"Ya lookin' a' meh weird."

Murdoc sighed. He might as well show him now and get it over with.

"What's your name kid?"

"Stuart. Stuart Pot."

"Stuart, I don't want you to panic badly but I need you to have a look at yourself. Look in the lake."

He led Stuart to a patch of lake that was brightly illuminated by a nearby street light. He leaned forward and saw his new reflection for the first time.

"AAAARRRGHHH!" he screamed "WHA 'APPENED TA MEH?"

Trembling now, he stuck his finger in his eye socket and felt the inside of his eye to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"M… Ma eyes. Ah 'av no eyes bu'… ah can still see clearly."

He looked back at Murdoc. "HOW?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Dunno. Do you need to sit down?"

Stuart nodded. They sat back on the bench. Stuart put his head in his hands.

"Ah don' no wha' ma mum's gonna say 'bout this."

"She'll get used to it."

Stuart looked back at the angel "Wha bout you? What's ya name?"

"Murdoc." he said quickly and coldly. Why would someone like him care?

"You're an angel, why don' ya 'av an 'alo?"

"Halo? Pfft, they're only given to God's best angels. That's why, one, I don't have one and, two, why I'm here now."

"So… wha' appened ta ya?"

It was then that Murdoc told Stuart his story. All about falling from Heaven, being captured by demons and being held prisoner in Hell. All about Rozcel and how she is in love with him and how she wants his child and all about him escaping. Stuart listened with absolute fascination. He didn't know half the stuff he said was even possible! He asked so many questions in between as well. This annoyed Murdoc a bit in the end. Then Stuart told him about his life, how he was always different and that he never knew what he wanted to do with his life. Murdoc really only half listened.

"Think you'll be ok if I leave you now?" asked Murdoc at last.

"I fink so."

Murdoc stood up and left. Stuart then piped up again.

"If ya got nowhere ta go then ya can live wiff me. I don' live wiff anyone an' 's better than livin' on tha streets."

Stuart had just made a new friend; he didn't really want to leave him to suffer. He was too kind-hearted for that.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine."

He needs a new name thought Murdoc for some reason. Stuart Pot? What kind of a name was that? Maybe a nickname. He looked into Stuart's new eye holes and thought an idea might spring if he looked hard enough.

"Those holes of yours don't look that bad you know. However they look, you know, too deep. Too dense, too dark, too… too d… eerrr…."

"What? 2D?" asked Stuart.

"2 what? No that's not what…"

"2D." Stuart repeated. He smiled "Yeh! Ya know wha? I like tha'! Tha' can be like ma new name, like a stage name! Sounds cool!"

"Urm, ok then." Murdoc nodded at him, still feeling confused that he had somehow came up with that name.

"Well, bye 2D."

"Bye Murdoc. If ya need someone ta elp ya, you can find meh."

"Thanks but, I don't need friends and, truthfully, you wouldn't want to be my friend. Best you forget about me."

Murdoc gave him a small smile and left, flying dramatically into the distance. Stuart, now 2D, watched him go. That man was amazing, he thought. It must be really cool to fly.

"Ah would be ya friend." He said quietly to himself.

He then made up his plan. He would find that angel again and he would take him in. He didn't care what Murdoc said, it was the right thing to do. It was late though, so he'd start looking for him tomorrow. He didn't care how long it would take. And with that, 2D walked back down the path and returned home.

**Finally, I got to call him 2D. Do you know how good that feels again? I do like the name Stuart Pot but I got to know him as 2D like the rest of you so I prefer to call him that. A bit long I know but it makes you understand what's in store for Murdoc know he's rescued 2D (yes, he RESCUED 2D, not smacked him in the back of the head with his car. See? Same but different). While I ponder the next bit for them normal transmission will resume with Russel and Noodle they will have the next three chapters dedicated to them as I did with Murdoc and 2D. So I'll meet you there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

I've checked with the gang about them taking the superhero world over with a mini storm and they seem OK. Well, 2D and Noodle LOVE it, Russel and Murdoc seem to like it (even if Murdoc is still a bit cheesed off by the fact I made him an angel. I told him it was different, and it is! Who's tried it in the past?) So, I will carry on with Noodle now. Remember, the characters in this may be speaking English but I've basically put subtitles on, they are really speaking Japanese.

What happened to me?

The little girl was safely hidden in her uncle's army camp for children. It was here in the camp that she learnt her musical talents as well as her awesome karate skills. Each child was taught a special talent for life, whether it was sports, robotics, cooking or something equally useful. Hers was to be a musician. She seemed to master all instruments she was given, but the one she loved and was best at was guitar. Her uncle, Shiro, had given her a new name ….. well _codename_. She was to be Number 23. It doesn't sound like much of a name but it had a meaning. All the children were given in relation to the order that they turned up in. The girl was the newest and there were 22 children in the camp so she was the 23rd. The government were unable to locate the bionic girl. They all had to wear military uniform so she didn't stand out. She kept a good job of keeping quiet. Well, until _this_ happened.

"Four-eyes!"

"Geek!"

"Brainiac!"

These were common names for Number 9. He was a quiet child and very smart ….. but there are always bullies! This particular gang was led by Number 17. He made 9's and everyone else's lives a misery. His gang surrounded the poor boy. The other children were either laughing with the gang or standing on the side-lines helpless.

"Awwww. Is baby gonna start crying? Why don't you go back to mummy?"

The gang laughed at the hateful comments. This would have gone on for a long time if someone hadn't stepped in. That person was 23.

"Hey, leave him alone you bully!"

The gang turned to stare at the little girl who dared stand up to the victim. 9 looked hopefully at 23. 17 stepped forward.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked "Do you want to fight on it?"

His gang laughed evilly.

"OK" said 23 without thinking.

The gang oooed.

"Ok girlie, you asked for it."

Oh no. What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't fight him! 17's gang and supporters yelled for a fight. Everyone formed a large circle around 17 and 23, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" 17 looked confidently stupid as normal. He marched to the girl with fists clenched. There was no other choice. She had to fight. She raised her fist, first in defence and then she prepared it to attack. As soon as he was in reach, she punched upwards.

Of course, she used her new bionic arm for this; the strength of which sent 17 flying. Literally, he soared in the air and disappeared as a screaming speck in some nearby hills. Everyone gasped and stared at 23.

"Wow."

"That was so cool!"

"Can you show me how to do that?"

Everyone crowded around her trying to work out why she could do it. 23 wasn't even sure herself; she had dealt with the bully but had also frightened herself.

"What's going on?" said a voice from behind the crowd of children.

The children spaced out so Shiro could see 23.

"What happened?" he asked.

"23 hit 17 so hard he flew into the mountains!" shouted one of the children.

"Is that so?" Shiro was not permitted to tell Number 23 about her bionic abilities but after this event he felt that he had no choice. He looked seriously at the small girl.

"Come with me. There are things we need to discuss."

Everyone started to mutter among themselves as they watched 23 being led to the officer's hut. Just before they entered, Shiro turned to the murmuring crowd of children and shouted firmly "Don't you think you should go and find Number 17? …. before the bears find him! " There was a flurry of activity and the crowd quickly melted away.

The hut was small and full of official looking documents and objects. Sitting in a corner was an old man. Mr Kyuzo to be precise. The two men had always been like father figures to the little girl ever since they first met. But of course, they knew the girl's secret. Number 23 smiled at Kyuzo who smiled back. He then saw the sad face of Shiro. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She hit one of the boys so hard he flew over the mountains."

"It's not my fault! He wanted to fight me, I had no other choice." shouted 23. She looked up to Shiro. She knew something was up. Something they weren't telling her.

"Uncle, what happened to me?"

He sighed and looked at Kyuzo. "Should we tell her?"

"It is for the best. I'm sure she will be grown up about it now."

This scared 23. "W… What? What's going on?"

Shiro kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"23 ...… during the operation, it was found out that your limbs were shattered beyond repair. The surgeon replaced them with robotic limbs which are too powerful for a small girl like you to use. The authorities found out and want to use you as a weapon. Some kind doctors helped to smuggle you here for your safety. Although, since this incident with 17 I fear that the secret is out. I'm sorry 23 but life has just got a lot more complicated for you."

It took a moment to take everything in. She looked at her arms. She then noticed a small piece of skin on her arm seemed to be peeling off …. probably dislodged by the force of the punch. She lifted up the flap to reveal wires and circuits striping down her arm. Wait, shouldn't that hurt? She was peeling a large piece of skin of her arm, that normally hurt, didn't it? She looked at Shiro in confusion. He shrugged. He knew what she was thinking.

"It may be synthetic skin now 23."

"What will happen to me?"

"I wish I knew."

After a moments silence Kyuzo finally spoke.

"I may have a solution!"

They turned to the old man in confusion and hope.

"What are you thinking?" asked 23.

"We should send her away. Not to another part of Japan, they will find her in the end. To another country. Maybe China, or France, or England."

"But if the government find out they will kill everybody here to get information of her whereabouts!"

"I trust our young soldiers will be able to take care of themselves if that time comes."

"Very well. Did you mention England?"

At the docks, Kyuzo and 23 were standing with a FedEx crate. It was to be her mode of transportation to avoid detection. Shiro decided to stay at the camp in case the government came. Number 23 still had many doubts about the whole thing.

"I don't know any English Kyuzo!"

"Maybe, but you'll learn. It's best you get out of this country as soon as possible."

"How will I survive? There will be nowhere for me to go. If I don't know the language they will never help."

"You will be fine 23. I believe you will be safe. It may be hard at first but at least there will be hope for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You better get into the crate, the ship is about to leave."

The two hugged goodbye and 23 disappeared into the crate. Kyuzo placed the lid on top and gave the crate to the driver of the boat. He soon watched it sail off into the unknown with 23 safely inside. He wanted to wave but he thought against it. He turned and suddenly saw Shiro near the docks getting out of his car. He ran to him.

"They came! They found out! The Government destroyed everything. The children fought bravely and the army suffered heavy losses but there were just too many soldiers. I tried to help but two brave children smuggled me out against my will." Shiro spluttered.

"You did the best you could Shiro. I've sent 23 away, they will not find her here." said Kyuzo calmly.

Then another thought came to Shiro.

"Where will we go? The camp was destroyed and it was our only home."

"We will find a way."

Meanwhile, 23 sat in the cold wet crate feeling alone and miserable. She hadn't realised it would be this bad. She felt like crying. There was no hope for her now, what was Kyuzo thinking? Maybe he was just trying to reassure her. That clearly didn't work. She didn't even speak English! 23 did the best she could trying to think of any English words she knew but she didn't know any. The hours dragged on …

How long did she have to stay in here anyway? After what seemed like 3 or 4 days (but she had no idea) her question was answered when the crate suddenly lifted upwards. She gasped at the sudden jerk; the crate seemed to swing in the air for a few moments before coming to rest.

_Time to get out of here_ she thought. She lay on her back and whacked the lid of the crate with her legs. Her bionic strength meant it came off straight away. She crept out of the crate and gazed at her surroundings. It was so different from Japan. Was this England? Then she heard shouting.

"Oi. Kid! Get off the loading bay!"

23 didn't understand a word of what that man had just shouted at her but he didn't sound happy. She ran with her little suitcase until she was in the middle of the town. It WAS different from Japan.

"Ima koko de watashi wa iku tsumoridesu ka?" she said quietly to herself.

**Noodle's in England! She will now speak Japanese. What she just said was "Now where am I going to go?" (I don't know any Japanese by the way, I'm using Google Translate) I'm not whether to include subtitles in her speech or not. I will decide another time. By the way, what happened to Russel? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Yes, I know it's taken a while but I was having a serious writers' block. But now I have pieced together a few interesting ideas and made the next part of Russel's story. I hope you like it.

What needed to be done

At school, Abby had never found art and other creative lessons easy compared to other girls but found maths and science much easier. It was just the way her brain was wired. That was also why she liked being in the lab. She liked the business of it and learning how everything worked. Abby was also too kind when she knew she should never get emotional or sentimental about research work. Like Russel for example, she liked him from the start although the scientists had taken an instant dislike. No one dared tell her the truth; it would upset her too much.

Soon after the first encounter with the man in the ice Abby was sent to do something on her own for a bit. She skipped past some chambers and, by chance, saw Russel again. The doors were always locked but there was a large examining window. He was sitting on his hard, flat bed staring at the floor, looking anxious. They had changed his clothes Abby noticed. He was now wearing a large black sports jacket with white around the edges and it was done up to his neck. He was also wearing some jeans and white trainers. Abby thought that he looked lonely and decided she would say 'hello' to him. He wasn't a stranger, she knew him, so he was safe. Shyly, she tapped the glass window gently. Russel looked up and saw her. She gave him a small wave and he smiled. Then she remembered something. She ran away and came back with a card. She had found the place where all the keys were kept ages ago. She placed the key card in and out of the little slit in the door and opened it. She stepped in the room.

"Hi Russel." she said.

"You know ma name?" he asked.

"I was in the room when you first woke up. I'm Abby."

Russel just nodded. She sat next to him and for a few seconds just stared at him.

"Do you really not remember anything?"

"Urr… I don't remember ma past if that's what you mean. I remember ma name and I can actually remember something else. Some guy named Del. He must have been a really close friend of mine because I remember hearing his name and feeling really upset. He must be dead or something."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"'Cause I've only just remembered now. I don't want to tell them though. The less they find out about me the better, and the quicker I get out of here."

"I hope they don't hurt you Russel."

"Me too."

This started their small friendship. Abby visited him every day. She loved his company and he liked to have someone to talk to. She seemed to be the only friendly person in the laboratory. Everyone else was treating him like a scientific specimen that might hold the key to life, universe and everything. The amount of instruments and probes they plugged into him and prodded him with was unbelievable. Some tests were extremely painful but apparently 'All in the name of science' they said.

"Science my ass." Russel wished he could say whenever he heard that.

The scientists discovered that he was virtually 'bomb-proof' when an accidental laboratory explosion killed two scientists but left Russel with just a few cuts and bruises. Unfortunately this only meant that they had to carry out more painful tests and that he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

But there was a small consolation for him. Abby always had something new for Russel. She always said the most simplest of things but always made him laugh. She showed him modern day objects too; some he recognised but many he didn't. She even showed him some of her music. She wasn't into creative arts but she loved to listen to music. When he listened, Abby noticed that he naturally moved his hands to the drum beat as if he was playing the drums himself. Was this a clue to his past? He wished he knew. It might get him out of this nightmare.

Then Russel's life changed once more.

Abby was on her way to visit Russel again when she heard someone coming down the corridor. She hid in a small gap where the walls met. She recognized the voices. One of them was her father, Alexander, and the other was the head scientist who shouted at Russel when they first met.

"So what is happening to Russel?" asked her father.

The head scientist sighed. "We couldn't find anything. Nothing we were looking for anyway."

Alexander nodded. "So now what do we do with him? We can't keep him here. We know he hates it."

"Someone with all that strength Alexander isn't good. He could be deadly in public."

"But… you don't mean…?"

"We have to Alexander. It is best for everyone."

"Abby will be devastated when she finds out."

"We don't have to tell her the truth ….. just that he has been moved to another laboratory. We will terminate him this evening when she is out of the way. Our tests have shown which poisons he is likely to be susceptible to."

Abby was about to gasp but stopped herself.

"In fact, we ought to "test him to destruction", you know, make it look like an accident. That would make the paper work a hell of a lot easier."

They weren't going to kill Russel, were they? What else were they talking about? Of course they were talking about him!

The head scientist walked off and left Alexander standing in thought for a moment. Finally he sighed and walked away. Abby knew that she had to act quickly to save Russel. When she was sure the coast was clear she crept out of her hiding place and ran to get the key card. She ran back to Russel's chamber and jammed the card in and out and barged the door open.

"Russel!" she yelled.

He stood up sharply. "What's happened?"

"They're going to kill you! They say you're not safe to live! I'm going to help you escape!"

Russel was surprised. He knew something bad was going to happen once the scientists were done with him but he never actually thought they had the guts to exterminate him like a rodent. He sat back on the bed.

"Why would they do that? I mean really, why?"

"You have to go!"

He looked at Abby and nodded.

"You're right." he stood up "I have to get outta here. Are they coming now?"

"This evening. I heard everything."

Russel walked over to Abby, knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Abby, this is important 'k? I need your help to get out but you mustn't let anyone know it was you. You could get in serious trouble."

Abby thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be OK."

"Thanks." He stood back up and said "So what's the best way of getting out?"

"Follow me and keep out of the way of security cameras."

He sniggered a bit at this. He was so big that that might just be a bit impossible for him. Stealth wasn't his strongest talent.

They crept down the long corridors, both their heart's beating with fright and adrenaline. Despite the amount of people they passed, no one seemed to spot the small girl and large man hiding in the corners of the walls or in abandoned rooms. Eventually they made their way to an underground car park. It was large and full of white vans, some with large satellite dishes on them. The car park was dim and they could barely see. Luckily for them, it was completely abandoned. They went to the large garage door and Abby stood by the button that opens the door. Russel was now eager to escape and coming this far made him smile.

"Well, this is it. Open the door Abby."

With that, the door slowly opened outwards. The light streamed in and Russel saw Abby's face more clearly. She looked so sad and was staring at the floor. Russel's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffed, making it obvious she was going to start crying.

"A… Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked quietly.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry."

He knelt down to the sniffing girl again.

"I will be okay, don't worry. You'll be fine too. I don't want to leave you either but if I don't then you WILL never see me again. If I can, I'll find you again. I'm sure you'll be able to cope without me though. You're a good kid, don't forget that."

Abby nodded. Then she grabbed Russel and pulled him into a hug which he returned.

"I'm going to miss you Russel" she whispered tears now streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you too Abby."

They let each other go and Russel slowly walked out of the door. Half way down he turned back to Abby.

"I _will_ find you again, I promise."

Then he disappeared. As much as Abby wanted to sob her heart out at the loss of her good friend she was happy to know that he was safe.

He was strong and he would be okay.

**Aaawww, I didn't realise that it was going to end so sad! Well, at least he's out. Now Russel and Noodle are on the streets. What will happen to them now? Find out next time ….**


	10. Chapter 10

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

I know it's been a long time; I've just been doing other stuff. So when we last met, Russel had escaped from the laboratory and Noodle had been shipped over from Japan to safety. This, I won't lie, will mean that they will both have nowhere to go and will be on the streets. Will they cope with it though? Let's see. Tell you what; try playing Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles while reading the first bit. It works quite well I think. Noodle is called 23 just in case anyone had forgotten.

What Lies In a Name

It was hard from the start, for both of them. They both came from two different areas of the world so being alone in an English town was hard for them to get used to. It was harder for 23 because, as she feared, no one understood Japanese and she - in turn - didn't understand English. Both had nowhere to go and both felt very alone. Russel's only friend that he could remember was Abby (other than the mysterious person called Del who he had vague memories of) and he left her for his own safety. 23 had never had friends, heck she didn't even have a family, her parents were killed. This upset her now more than ever before because now there were no other options … if she returned to Japan she would be used for evil purposes.

One night, lying in a cold dark alleyway, she decided to pray for help. She had never been religious but she felt like she had nothing else to try. 23 rested her elbows on her suitcase (which was the only thing she had and which doubled-up as a pillow) clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

She whispered her prayer in Japanese for a few peaceful moments and then closed her eyes and went to sleep. This was her prayer.

"Please God; I want to escape this nightmare. I would like a family again. I don't care who they are or what they're like but as long as they are nice I'm happy. I don't want to be alone."

Little did she know that her prayer would soon be answered.

One cloudy day, Russel woke up in the doorway of some building and trudged off to find something to eat. People obviously stared at him but he wasn't given any help. Russel was - for some reason - more depressed than usual. Maybe it was hunger, or loneliness, or both. Then, from the corner of a building he heard something strange. It sounded like someone talking ….. but not talking. A different language maybe? It seemed likely. He turned to see.

On the floor, sitting on a suitcase, was a small girl. She was calling to people passing by in the different language but they never even looked at her. Then he recognized the language, it was Japanese. He seemed to remember he knew it, but only a little bit. The girl looked even sadder than he did. She was wearing a red Japanese style button-up top with red shorts and sandals. She also had a small radio helmet on. She looked cold and tired. The girl hung her head and sighed. This girl was 23.

Russel had seen many homeless people and they did a lot to make people give them sympathy. Some people had dogs with them and some women he'd seen had small children. Some were just kids who had ran away from home. With this Japanese girl however, he felt sorry for her the most. She was like him in a way, alone on a different side of the world. He thought it might make her day if someone took the time to talk to her.

"You ok?"

23 looked up and stared at the big man in front of her. As strange as he looked he seemed very kind.

"Ko…Kon'nichiwa." she said quietly.

"You homeless too?"

23 looked confused. Russel pointed at the building she was sitting behind.

"Home? You live somewhere?"

She finally understood. "Oh… nai." She shook her head and looked down again. By listening in to some conversations, 23 had a small knowledge of the English language. The problem was she didn't speak it very well.

"Naze anata wa hōmuresudesu ka?" asked 23.

He didn't quite understand her but he thought she said something about being on the streets.

"Can you keep a secret? You know a… errr…"

What was the right word?

"…Himitsu?" Maybe that was it.

23 nodded her head and smiled. He knew Japanese! Russel wondered how he could explain his super strength to her. He then spotted a large stone by his feet and picked it up.

"Watch" he said.

He held it in the palm of his hand and closed his fist quickly. There was a crunching sound and bits of dust escaped his fist. When he opened it again it was nothing more than dust and tiny pieces of rock.

"I have super strength. People are after me."

23 watched amazed. Then she realised, this man could be able to understand her problem.

"Watashi wa amarini mo himitsu o motte iru!" she said.

23 rolled up her sleeve and showed him the hole that was left in her arm so he could see the wires and circuits.

"Watashi wa, ichibu no baionikkudesu. Watashi wa Nippon o hanarenakereba naranakattanode, watashi wa buki toshite shiyō suru koto wa dekimasendeshita."

It was Russel's turn to look amazed. Again, he didn't understand everything she said but he roughly got what he was saying.

"Wow, you're part robot?"

"Urrr…Hai?"

"Looks like you and I have the same problem, kid. I'm Russel."

"Nani?"

The big man placed his hand on his chest. "Russel."

23 pointed at him. "R…Russ-ell?"

"Yeah, you got it."

The Japanese girl smiled until he said "What's your name?"

"Uuurrr…." She thought he was asking her name but what could she say? She couldn't be called 23 anymore. What if someone found out about her and sent her back to Japan? She needed a new name.

She looked up and looked at the building in front of her. It was a Chinese restaurant. Part of the large sign in front of her caught her eye. It read:

"Freshly Made Noodles!"

That's what it would say if the "S" in Noodles hadn't of fallen off. The word was interesting to her.

"N…. NNNNN…No….Nooo…d….dle" she said quietly to herself.

She tried again. "N…Noo…dle."

It was getting better. She said one more time.

"Noodle."

She had done it. She said a word in English. She started to laugh loudly. She was so happy. 23 repeated the word over and over again and laughed every time she said it.

Then she had a great idea. That could be her name, couldn't it?

"R…Russ-ell!" He had been distracted by something else that was happening and missed the fact she had learnt a new word.

"Yeah?"

She placed her hand on her chest. "I ... Noodle!"

"Your name's Noodle?"

She nodded frantically. 23, now Noodle, hadn't been this happy since she entered the country. She looked up at Russel and gained another thought. What if this was the person she prayed for the other night?

"Well, great to meet you Noodle. I guess I'll see you round."

Russel turned and started to walk away. As he walked, he heard a trundle of wheels behind him. He turned to see Noodle standing behind him pulling her suitcase along. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"N…Noodle…come?" she asked.

Russel couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute and, in all fairness, she would be good company. He turned completely to face her with his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"OK Noodle, you can come with me." He nodded to confirm 'yes'.

She squealed and ran to give him a hug. She was so small and he was so big that Noodle's arms didn't even reach a quarter of the way around Russel's stomach. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Arigatō Russel-Sama! Arigatō!"

"At least we aren't alone now. Come on, let's find something to eat."

He let go of Noodle and carried on walking down the road. Noodle skipped alongside him pulling her suitcase happily talking in her native language. Although Russel didn't really understand most of it he was glad that he was able to make her feel wanted.

**A bit cutesy at the end but oh well. At least Russel and Noodle are together (the start of Noodle's wished for family). I thought that Eleanor Rigby would work well for the first bit. I just imagined them sitting in different areas while people walked past them in fast-motion while stayed at normal speed. So now we know that they are happy, let's check in to see how Murdoc and 2D are. Did 2D manage to find him again? Let's find out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

So 2D is still on the hunt for the angel who saved his life. Has he found him yet? Let's see. This chapter might be a bit long; I have a lot of ideas to get out at this stage.

The Beginning of the Music Era

2D had carefully spaced out his time so he was able to look for Murdoc while getting on with his own life. People now took him even less seriously with his new eye holes than when his only problem was his blue hair.

Blue hair, no eyes, he certainly stood out in a crowd!

He still worked at his Saturday job. All his work colleagues were shocked at his new state but they quickly got used to it and got on as if nothing had happened. At least Fern, his best friend, didn't think any different of him. 2D didn't really understand why but the others knew what she was thinking. He decided it might be best not to mention what really happened and about his new name or everyone would think he had gone mad. If anyone asked what had happened he would just shrug and say;

"I' was just a car accident, na'fing much."

2D was DEFINITELY not going to mention that an angel saved him or people WOULD think he was mad. That angel plagued his brain. He seemed to feel guilty about leaving him and could just picture him cold in a street corner with nowhere to go. Then, one night, he had a strange dream, almost like an epiphany. He had a song by Enya stuck in his head all week, Caribbean Blue. It seemed to remind him of Murdoc a bit because Enya's music always seemed a bit angelic. The song seemed to be playing in the background of his dream and this was the dream.

_2D was sitting on a large boulder on a beach. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt which was dramatically flapping in the breeze, a bit like someone in a music video. The wind was also blowing his hair into his face which was really annoying. It was either nearly night or early morning because the sun was just on the horizon and it looked like it was coming out of the sea and the sky was full of fiery colours. The sea sparkled in the sunlight and he could hear the waves crashing on the shore. He looked up at the giant cliffs that were close to him. They would be white but in the light they seemed either a dim pink or dim orange, he couldn't quite tell. _

_Then he saw a shadow of a person on top of the cliff. It then stretched out his wings so he looked almost God-like. He looked even more God-like because the sun was striped across his face. His features then become clearer. It was Murdoc. The wind was blowing at him from the side making him appear even more dramatic. It looked, if he was honest, quite beautiful. The scene that is ….. Murdoc wasn't really beautiful. Murdoc tilted his head up and sighed. He slowly stretched out his arms as if they were wings. 2D watched as the angel closed his eyes and let himself drop from the high cliff top. Just before he hit the ground he soared upwards and did a series of talented flips and spins in the air. He looked so graceful. He was so inspiring that 2D couldn't take his eyes off of him. Then he disappeared behind him. 2D was about to turn to look when he heard a whooshing sound. Then, without warning, something grabbed him under the arms and carried him upwards. He yelped as he suddenly left the ground. He looked at his captor. It was Murdoc again who was smiling at 2D._

"_Hold on" he said._

_2D was then taken on a flying trip around the beach. Murdoc performed similar tricks that he did when 2D was watching. 2D finally gained the courage to stretch out his arms so he felt that he was flying. He laughed and cheered as the angel performed swooping movements and even going upside down. It was like being on a roller coaster, only better. He was having so much fun; he didn't want it to end. _

Only it was just a dream, so it had to end. This played on 2D's mind for ages, and made him double his search. They were friends after all, weren't they? He had to help. Also, from the incident, he discovered something that only Murdoc would understand. He wouldn't ask people if they saw an angel, again, they'd think he was mad! The day seemed quite magical, the sun was beating down and the sky was blue. The moon also seemed to be out, very mysterious indeed. He walked past an old pub and saw a beam of light shine across an alleyway brighter than other beams. At first he thought it was nothing and he was about to walk past and ignore it when he heard voices, very angry voices.

"Let me go, you b*****d's! I haven't done anything!"

The voice sounded familiar. Wait, no, it wasn't, was it? 2D peered around the corner and saw a group of large men crowding around something where the familiar voice was coming from.

"'E spilled ma drink over me!" one of them yelled.

"It wasn't MY fault! Someone shoved me!"

"Not good enough!" yelled the first man. He reached down and pulled the other man in the air by the front of his collar. 2D knew him instantly.

_Murdoc._

He was okay! Well, not at this point anyway. Where were his wings? 2D was confused. What if it was Murdoc's double? No, it couldn't be. No one else in the world looked the way he did. It had to be him. Why didn't he fight them off? He was struggling but nothing else. Murdoc bragged about his 'fire powers' when they first met, so why wasn't he using them? The man who had grabbed hold of Murdoc finally punched him in the face. The other's joined in. 2D sank to the floor and looked away. He couldn't watch his friend being attacked, it wasn't right.

Then the cheering and yelling stopped. He heard footsteps and saw the men come out of the alleyway and walk past him. One of them turned to look at 2D.

"What you lookin' a'?" he said harshly.

2D cowered a bit at this while the others laughed and carried on. They stopped outside of the pub to brag about beating up Murdoc and frightening 2D.

2D then felt something he hardly ever felt. He felt angry ….. angry that they had the nerve to beat up a kind man who had saved his life. He glared at them but they didn't take any notice of him. 2D had been saving this for when he met Murdoc again but now was the time to reveal what had happened to him after the accident. He stood up and closed his eyes and when they opened they were glowing bright white. Still the gang didn't take any notice. He closed his eyes tightly again and, summoning up all his strength, he opened his eyes once more and an intense concentrated beam zapped from both of them. It hit the man who had started the attack who staggered back. 2D ran down the alleyway before they turned to notice him. He let his eyes return to their normal dark pits and sniggered at what he just did. He still needed to get used to that.

He heard a groaning sound. The angel! He ran to him and knelt down by his side. Murdoc was lying on the ground and he was in a lot of pain.

"Murdoc? You OK?" he asked.

"Urgh, what do you think? Wait, how do you… EEURGH!" Murdoc had opened his eyes and yelped.

"Oh, wait, I know you. You're…uurr…."

"Stuart Pot. You know 2D?"

"You must have mistaken me with… OH! 2D! I remember that name now. What do you want?" Murdoc sat up. 2D tried to help but he pushed him off.

"Ah needed ta find ya again. Ah discovered somefing after we last met! Ah fort you'd be the only person who didn't fink ah was weird."

Murdoc wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just said;

"What is it?"

"Ah… ah fink ah 'av super powers, like you!"

"…WHAT!" In reality he had hoped the last time they saw each other would be the very last. Hearing this and knowing that 2D thought of him as a strong friend made him feel ill.

"Yeh. Ah 'av! Ah 'av eye powers. Ah can do anyfing wiff them! Look fru walls, x-ray stuff and ah can shoot lasers out ma eyes! Ah can show ya if ya want."

Murdoc, who didn't really believe him, gave a small laugh, stood up and nodded.

"Ok 2D, show me. Shoot that bin."

He pointed to a dustbin that wasn't far from where he was standing. 2D nodded and faced the bin. He closed his eyes and repeated the same trick as before. Murdoc's jaw dropped as he saw the shattered remains of the bin. He looked at 2D whose eyes were still white.

"How did you do that?" he asked stunned.

The blue haired boy shrugged. He blinked so his eyes returned to their normal state.

"Well, you weren't kidding about the super powers." This made Murdoc panic. He had powers and now HE had powers. Jesus, they WERE bound together.

"Ah can do somefink else too!"

_Oh great,_ thought Murdoc, _there's more._

"Ah don' know 'ow it's related to ma eye fing but ah only found out ah could do this a few days ago. Watch this."

He turned and ran from Murdoc. No, he RAN, FAST. So fast he was just a blur striking along the path ahead. The wind from the dash he gave off nearly knocked Murdoc over.

_Holy s**t,_ thought Murdoc, _he has super speed!_

No sooner had he vanished, 2D returned at the same speed and bent over and started panting.

"S**t!" said Murdoc.

"Tha… wasn't the only reason… why ah came lookin… for ya." he spluttered.

"Oh."

"Ah fought I'd be able ta take ya in. Ya can't stay on tha streets ya kno'."

He stood up properly and smiled at Murdoc. "Wha' d'ya say?"

"Well, believe it or not kid, I actually have a place now. Got it for nothing can you believe? I just walked past it and the owners gave me the keys, said it was all mine and ran away. I can't believe they got rid of a perfectly good house myself."

"Where is it?"

"You heard of Kong Studios?"

"Oh yeah? Ya bought tha'?"

"Sort of, yeah. You know, if you want to be helpful, you can help spread a message. The thing is, if I'm going to stay here on Earth I'm going to need some income and a good cover …. And I reckon the best way to do that is to create a band. They're usually a bit 'weird' and I think it would be a good new start for me. People screaming your name and money flying in left right and centre, I mean seriously, stop me if any of this sounds like a bad life. I could be the bassist so I'm only really looking for a guitarist, drummer and maybe a singer. I'm okay but I might try someone else for a change."

"Ya could 'av a keyboardist. I'm quite good on keyboards, Ah could be in it."

"How good?"

2D shrugged. "Quite good. Everyone says I'm brilliant bu' I'm not sure bout tha."

"I could try ya. Follow me, I'll take you to the studio and you can show me. There are instruments everywhere so you don't need to bring any."

And so 2D followed the angel to the studio. Murdoc would have just left the kid but he was so desperate about getting a band together that he was now taking the stranger home with him. On the way 2D asked where his wings were. Murdoc explained that he is basically wearing a human cloak so his wings would be hidden and he could hide in public. That was also why he couldn't use his fire powers; they didn't work when he was a "human".

2D then suggested if the music thing failed, then they could be a superhero team; him and Murdoc as a superhero duo. Murdoc had doubts.

They arrived and, after a long time, Murdoc found a rusty old keyboard that sort of worked and gave it to 2D who was sitting on an old sofa. Murdoc sat next to him.

"Well, show me what you got kid."

"Wha' should ah play?"

"Whatever's been stuck in your head recently, I dunno."

After a few moments, 2D nodded.

"Ah kno wha' I'm doing. Ah can sing for ya if ya want. My mate tells meh that angels would be jealous o' ma voice. Think ya could put tha' ta the test?"

"Go on then."

Then, after adjusting some settings, 2D played. It was quite magical, he played the song amazingly and, he had to admit, he sang really well too. The song was a bit girly for his liking but it was good nonetheless. Murdoc looked at the kid and smiled. He could feel the pound signs in his eyes. This kid was just what he needed. He was pretty looking too, just what he needed to pull the girls in. When the song stopped 2D looked at Murdoc with big eyes.

"Ah…ah kno' 'm not tha' good but …"

He nattered on like this for a while. If you were looking at Murdoc at the time you would think he was concerned but he wasn't. He was thinking about how appealing the blue haired kid would be to the public, especially teenage girls. His accent would make them think he was the cutest thing in the world and his personality would make them swoon. He was perfect. Better give him the good news.

"You were good 2D; I could do with someone like you. How do you feel about moving in here with me?"

**Yay! The start of Gorillaz! That song had been stuck in my head for ages and I had the vision of the dream. It's a good song, you should listen to it. It was hard to do the dream without it looking a bit gay though.**

**Right, now, where's Russel and Noodle? I'll find them for the next chapter. See you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

I'm back with Russel and Noodle for the next chapter. This will probably be more random then my other one because they are quite tricky for me to write (in all honesty I prefer writing for Murdoc and 2D, they are my favourite characters after all). Ok, what's happened to them now?

Friendly Advice

Russel and Noodle continued to struggle to get by but being together definitely helped; even if there was a language barrier. When they weren't trying to get money Russel tried to teach his little Japanese companion some simple English words. It was hard at first but ever so slowly she was getting the hang of it and improved every day.

They had discovered a good shelter when the day came to an end. It was an old, abandoned fire station. It was a large brick building with large, rotting, red wooden doors. Inside was mostly empty but there was the odd bit of fire equipment lying around or in boxes. Once Noodle nearly frightened the life out of Russel when she emerged from a sack with an old gasmask on, she didn't understand what was wrong with it.

So days just went by and they carried out their normal routine; looking for opportunities to make money in the day and returning to the station at night. The mis-matched couple had to be careful not to let any other beggars notice their new home; the last thing they wanted was to house every homeless person in the area. Some seemed pleasant enough but others were just totally off their head on drink and drugs and they didn't want to get mixed up in that scene. One night, Russel went to sleep and was given a disturbing dream to deal with.

_He was standing alone in a strange area with the grey sky quickly moving over__ him. _(AN: just think of the Clint Eastwood music video background, it's basically that)_ The only noise he could hear was the __wind blowing the __clouds over__ him. _

"_Hello?" he called out._

_There was no answer. Then something just appeared in front of him. It wasn't human; it must be some sort of ghost, or a hologram. It was fizzing like a hologram would. The figure looked very badly drawn with his blue skin and large white eyes. There was something familiar about him nonetheless. _

"_Hey Russel," it said in the same New-York accent that Russel had "remember me?"_

_It took a moment or two for him to work out who he was. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks had fell on his head._

"_D…Del?"_

"_Got it right first time."_

_He was speechless. How did he remember someone he had never seen before? _

"_What happened to me?" he asked. If anyone knew what had happened to him, maybe Del did. However Del pulled a guilty face when he asked._

"_Um, look man, I'm not allowed to say. It's just one of those things that you have to work out for yourself. Know what I mean?"_

_For something so important, Del didn't sound very concerned._

"_How do I know this isn't a dream?"_

"_I guess you'll just have to trust me."_

"_What do you want with me?" asked Russel. He knew that there was no real point in pressing for answers if Del wasn't allowed to tell him._

"_I just thought that you better know something before you think you've gone insane. You may have guessed, because of the way that I am, that I'm dead. This is all ghost right here. I thought that, you know, as we are good friends and everything, I would be like the voice in your head, like your conscience or something. You could need me sometime."_

_He sounded so calm, like it was no big deal. It didn't seem right. Russel started to worry. How close WERE they? _

"_Ah don't want you to think this is offensive or anything but…I don't even remember you. How close were we? Would I be cool with this? Please answer me Del. This is creeping me out enough."_

_Del looked at the floor for a few moments, unsure how to answer his friend. After a very awkward silence he looked back at Russel and answered:_

"_You know, I think you're right. If you remembered who I am then you might not let me do this ….. but listen man …. you are in deep enough s**t as it is. You and that little Asian kid you found."_

"_Noodle?"_

"_Yeah, her. You two look like you need help; and I hoped that would be where I came in. I know more than you do. Things are gonna happen Russel and I can help, not just you, but Noodle too. You have to trust me Russel."_

_Thoughts raced in Russel's head as he tried to make sense of what was going on. So many told him to refuse but there was one thought that stayed put as the negatives flew past, he needed all the help he could get, for him and Noodle. In the end he nodded._

"_Ok Del, you can stay in me, as long as you just come when it's important and not anytime you feel like."_

"_You have my word, man. You better wake up now; the little one is trying to wake you up."_

"_Wha…What?"_

"RUSSEL-SAMA! TACHIAGATTE!"

Russel's bleached eyes shot open and stared into little Japanese ones.

"Russel-Sama? You…t…tire…ed?"

He couldn't help but smile, she was trying. He sat up.

"A bit. Come on, let's go. You know what time it is?"

"Urrr…" Noodle mumbled something to herself before saying "…s…sev…en."

"Good job. You're getting better." He gave her a thumbs up so she knew he was pleased with her. He stood up and went to a window. It was dark outside; it couldn't be 7 o' clock, unless she meant seven at NIGHT!

"H…How long was I asleep for?" Russel asked himself.

"Russel-Sama sleep lo…long. Noodle…st…stay."

"You stayed with me?"

"Hai! Please…Noodle…hun…gry. Go?"

They left the safety of the fire station and onto the streets to look for something to eat. It was dark and the street lights only gave off a dim orange light and some of the lamps weren't even on. They walked past some shops with large glass windows. Russel sniggered; he had sometimes thought of encouraging all the homeless and hungry people to start a riot and take over the food shops and take-aways. Noodle started to trail behind.

"Noodle…tire…ed." she said.

Russel picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Hang in there girl."

They passed more expensive shops; with TV's, jewellery and other non-essential luxuries. None of that stuff mattered to them; when you've been on the streets for as long as they had nothing seemed to matter other than survival.

It was at this point that fate seemed to turn on them again. There was a loud smash from a shop window ahead of them. Someone had thrown a brick through it. This made Noodle scream and it made Russel's ears hurt as she was so close to them. It wasn't nearly as deafening as the sound of the burglar alarm though. From the window, three young men in ski masks emerged carrying all sorts of goods. Almost immediately there was the sound of police cars in the distance.

"What do we do?" asked one of them.

Another glanced at the approaching friends and smirked.

"Let _them_ take the fall. Come on, leg-it!"

The three lads disappeared down an alleyway before either Russel or Noodle had worked out what was going on. Then Noodle started shouting after them in Japanese. She shouted so quickly and sternly that Russel wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to know what she was saying.

"You two stay where you are!" yelled a voice behind them. Russel turned to see two parked police cars and several policemen running at them. Both of them panicked; as they were both on the run; and they had no idea how English law would treat them. What if they found out who they really were?

"_Run." _Russel thought he heard something and then remembered.

"Del?" he whispered.

"_I'm in ya head remember. Quick, run. They won't listen to you; you're both dead meat. Go!"_

He listened to his "friend" and ran with Noodle clinging on for dear life and constantly asking what was going on. He didn't know how fast or long he ran for but it felt like a long time and the sound of police sirens still haunted them.

Then they saw a large deserted building on top of a hill with large gates at the bottom. They had to stop there; the fire station could be miles away.

"Let's go here." he said to Noodle. He heaved the heavy gates open and ran in. It was so dark that they couldn't make out any details of the area but they could see a long path to follow. By this point, luckily, they had lost the police. Russel lowered his companion to the ground and they walked up to the building. As they stood outside Russel turned to look at Noodle but found she had disappeared.

"Noodle?" he called.

"Russel-Sama! Irikuchi!"

He followed the voice to find Noodle pointing at a large garage door. It was half open so it was easy for them to enter.

"You wanna go in?"

She nodded frantically. Russel shrugged and they went in.

The place was deserted; at least, it LOOKED deserted.

**Where have they ended up? You can probably guess. It won't be long before they are all together. YAY! See you next time with Murdoc and 2D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

This is where it gets a bit more interesting I think. Poor old 2D is still determined to team up with Murdoc as a superhero duo but Murdoc wants to keep a low profile; for now anyway. Will there be a way to make him change his mind? Let's see. This is told mostly from 2D's point of view.

The Option's Still Open

2D moved into Kong Studios and they showed off their musical skills. This was the only thing Murdoc really wanted; for a new life of music and nothing to blow his cover. There was every chance that Rozcel, his demon captor, was really angry or upset that he ran away, maybe both, and sent every demon in the underworld to look for him or something equally obsessive. There was also a chance that, if his future band hit the big time, a demon may recognise him and drag him back to the underworld …. back to the "care" of Rozcel. Hopefully that would never happen but, in all fairness, that was a big thing to try and just wish away.

Meanwhile, 2D discovered the reason why the previous owners of Kong just gave the keys to Murdoc and ran away. He was just mindlessly wondering down the corridors of Kong playing a game using his powers. He would stop outside a random door, use his new x-ray skills to scan through for a split second and then, when he guessed what kind of room it was, he would go in and see if he was right. He wasn't marking his score; he was just doing it for fun. Anyway, he had scanned a wall by mistake and saw something he couldn't believe at first. He saw people; but they couldn't have been people. They moved too slowly and made weird groaning noises. Just as they were about to turn the corner to where he was, 2D worked out what they were.

"ZOMBIES!"

2D ran down to front room where Murdoc was and yelled:

"ZOMBIES! IN THE BUILDING!"

"What? Show me, and don't run too fast again."

They ran together (at normal speed) back to the corridor where 2D was proved to be correct and the zombies were also a lot closer.

"Wha' do we do?"

"We have to stop them. Run to the other side of the corridor; I have an idea."

"Bu' there's too many; ah can't get past!"

"I'll deal with that." Murdoc had been in his human form all this time. There was a bright white light behind him and 2D saw his black dirty wings unveil. From Murdoc's hands two balls of fire appeared and he shot them at the zombies closest to 2D who watched as they turned to ash before his eyes. There was now a gap that 2D dashed through. The zombies realised what was going on and turned to flee but 2D was in their way.

"Finish them kid!" yelled Murdoc.

The bluenette felt his eyes go white and he finished the rest of the zombies with his laser eyes (which were rapidly becoming his favourite power). The boys stared at the pile of ash on the floor and then at each other. 2D's black holes seemed to be glowing with pride and he smiled at Murdoc.

"The offer's still available ya know Murdoc." he said.

Murdoc just sighed and walked away as if nothing had happened.

2D frowned. What did he do to make him say no? He thought it was a good idea so why didn't Murdoc? Surely this was everybody's dream and they had a rare opportunity. Then he had an idea. If he was going to be a superhero he would need to have a costume.

He went to his new room and sat on the bed to think. He never liked the idea of tight spandex complete with cape and gymnast costume. That was a big issue, I mean; he was a MALE after all. That would be just too awkward. The perfect costume then came to him in a flash and he ran out of the room to get what he needed.

His equipment consisted of a piece of cardboard, a black marker pen, a pair of scissors and a box of spray paints. He had been a keen graffiti artist in his youth and all that experience was about to come in useful.

2D got to work. He fished into his drawers and found an old plain red t-shirt that he hardly ever wore. He laid it carefully on the floor. He picked up the cardboard and marker pen and he carefully drew the shape of a lightning bolt. 2D got the scissors and cut the lightning bolt out. He threw the cut-out shape away and carefully placed the other piece on the t-shirt. He dug into his box of spray paints and found a bright florescent yellow which was just what he needed. He removed the cap, shook the can and sprayed across the lightning bolt template. Then he removed the shape, looked at his new t-shirt with pride, and placed it on his bed to dry.

2D then smelled something strong and started to cough. He read the spray can. It said to use it in a well-ventilated area. So basically; he'd been a bit stupid and gassed himself. In the midst of a coughing fit he fumbled over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. While the room and his lungs ventilated he started work on his other piece of costume. The blue haired avenger grabbed the marker pen and scissors and ran out of the room. 2D rapidly scanned some rooms and found one with which contained the items he needed. Red curtains! …. and it perfectly matched his t-shirt too. He took the scissors and cut a long thin piece off and ran to the bathrooms with it where there was a large mirror to work with. The budding superhero carefully wrapped the fabric around his right eye (which he thought was his left but being a mirror everything was back to front). He traced the outline of an eye hole with the marker pen and took it off. There was now a large circle on the fabric. 2D cut it out and when he tied it back again he looked in the mirror once more.

He didn't see himself; he saw the world's newest superhero.

He ran back to his room and hoped that it was safe to enter without being gassed even more. It seemed OK but just to be safe he ran in, grabbed the t-shirt and ran back out again holding his breath. He took off the t-shirt he was wearing (over a white undershirt) and replaced it with the lightning t-shirt. He ran back once more to the bathroom for the first full unveiling of the costume. Eyes closed, 2D positioned himself in front if the mirror …. he took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes.

His costume was simple but it made him smile when he saw how he looked. With just the t-shirt, sash, jeans and trainers he felt that he was sending a message to the world that being average doesn't mean that you can't be a superhero.

The only thing left to do was to find a name. He couldn't call himself 2D the superhero; that would be silly. He decided to check through his horror movie DVD's to see if they were any help. He was a massive fan of horror movies, especially ones with zombies in. The previous encounter with the zombies was probably the greatest moment of his life; it was almost like meeting your own TV heroes. His room seemed clear of vapours now so he sat back on his bed, flicking through his movie collection. Nothing seemed to spring to mind. One of them made him laugh though. "Eyes without a face". Maybe he could make a deal or something. He then came across one that had been a gift from a family friend who knew 2D was into horror movies. The title was "Monster from green hell". Had he watched it yet? That wasn't the point; he just thought it was funny that it sounded like Murdoc. He then found an old film tossed in the back of his pile, "Dracula has risen from the grave".

OF COURSE! That word. It was the great name! 2D stood up and said to himself;

"From now on, when being addressed as an 'ero, ah will be known as "The Risen!"

He was so proud that he decided to find Murdoc. He was back in the front room and he was on the phone. 2D noticed he was back in his human form; he seemed to prefer it that way. Murdoc really was desperate to get a band together. He had been putting advertisements everywhere for a drummer and guitarist and now he was trying to get an advert in the NME. 2D overheard his phone conversation …..

"What to put? Try this. Guitarist and drummer wanted to take part in global phenomenon. Any style, race, gender and age, all that is needed is the talent to play. Apply to Kong Studios, Essex, UK. GOSH needed, no hippies. Did you get all that? How much is it for that? ...WHAT! That's a bloody rip-off! I'm only asking for a drummer and guitarist; not a member of the bloody royal family. You can take your ad and shove it mate. F**K YOU!"

He slammed the phone back down and flopped onto the sofa. Murdoc groaned and closed his eyes. 2D gingerly approached him.

"Urm…Murdoc?"

"What do you want now?" Murdoc asked wearily. He opened his eyes and then burst into laughter.

"I knew you were keen on the idea but SERIOUSLY? HA! At last you're not spandex man I give you that. I bet you have a name as well or is that what you came to talk about."

"No, ah 'av a name."

"What is it? The Faceache?"

"No. Stop calling meh tha'!"

"I like it though; it suits you. What is it then? Tell me."

"T…The Risen."

Murdoc shrugged. "Not too bad. Any superhero name that has 'man' at the end does my nut in. Used too often I think. What do you want anyway?"

"Ah jus' came ta tell ya 'bout it bu' now I'm finking 'bout giving ya a name too."

He had to hear this. Murdoc stretched out on the sofa so his head was at one end of the sofa looking at 2D and his feet were at the other. He crossed his arms behind his head and rested back on them.

"What you got? As long as we don't have to use these names all the time! Like at breakfast or in the supermarket."

"Ya mean… yar in?"

"What!…no! I'm just curious. What you got."

"Ah was finking of Angel Man."

Murdoc's eyes widened.

"Better not sunshine unless you want your butt kicked."

"Ah was jus' joking Muds; I'd never call ya tha don't worry."

"What else you got?"

"Urr…" 2D tried to think about everything he knew about Murdoc so he could have he could have a name that suited his background or personality. He called himself The Risen because he liked zombie films and it sounded like a zombie rising from the dead; Murdoc's was difficult because he didn't know much about him. All the time he was thinking, Murdoc just lay there smirking. This was hilarious; watching the kid trying to think of a name for him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Well, ah fought of somefink like Captain Angel bu'…"

"You want to call me that and get me busted? If I have to be a father against my will I'm blaming you. Seriously, nothing with angel in it or I will kill you, you hear?"

"…reject."

Murdoc stood up and stared at 2D in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What did you just call me?"

"No no no! 'm jus' finking out loud. Let's see," he started to mutter to himself "Ya told meh tha' ya were frone out uv 'eaven; bu' you're a good person. Ya saved ma life anyway. So ya were wrongly accused… wait… THA'S IT!"

Murdoc was now bored and just wanted to get it over with.

"Got a name then?"

"'Ow bout "The False Reject"?"

Murdoc tried to think of a put down but seemed to actually quite like the name; sounded like a metal band.

"Not bad Faceache; I could stick with that."

"Stop calling me Faceache! …. Or I'll call you Captain Angel!"

In a flash Murdoc was on top of 2D pinning him to the floor and staring at him with angry eyes.

"You call me that again and I…"

He stopped and 2D could see his face fill with surprise. Murdoc couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Hadn't he gotten used to the fact he had no eyes now?

"M…Murdoc?" he said.

"Huh." Murdoc got off 2D who pulled himself up.

"Wha' were ya lookin' a'?" he asked.

"There's something in your eyes. It's like thousands of small fireflies in your eyes."

"Wha' does tha' mean?"

"I don't know. I think they've got something to do with your powers. Remember the guy that grabbed you?"

"How can I FORGET! Ah lost ma eyes tha' day!"

"Well I think maybe that some of the energy that was left behind gave you those powers. The firefly things aren't really noticeable; you just have to get as close as I did to see."

"So ya fink tha's why ah 'av powers? Well tha' makes sense dun it?"

"SHUSH!" Murdoc hissed suddenly.

"Wha'?"

"Shush. I think I heard something."

The two stayed where they were for what seemed like an eternity. Then Murdoc spoke again.

"I definitely heard something. It sounded like it was from the basement. Follow me; we better see these intruders off."

He then added sarcastically "Let's call this the first superhero assignment for The Risen and The False Reject."

2D's face lit up instantly "WOW! Wearly? Aw man, this is gweat; finally we can be ah team an…"

He looked at Murdoc only to see his face holding no emotion.

"You do realise I was joking?" Murdoc said.

**What will they find? So this is a bit of a cliff-hanger I think but it isn't as big as the one I had in the past. What do you think of my hero names? It took forever to think of them I can tell you. I will see you in the next chapter for the grand unveiling of a monumental moment.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

So this is it people. The moment you have all been waiting for. Even I'M excited so this must be good! Enjoy!

The Grand Meeting

"Noodle, QUIET!" hissed Russel.

"S… Sōrī Russel-Sama" Noodle whispered back.

The homeless pair had been in the basement all night and had kept as quiet as possible in case the building was occupied. They had soon learned however that someone WAS living there. The occupier wasn't hard to miss because of all his shouting and cursing. What that was all about they didn't know.

So now Noodle had accidentally backed into a box of some old and noisy pots and pans and was now looking at Russel in fear. This wasn't good. It probably meant that someone would come to investigate, find them and turn them in. All they could do was keep their fingers crossed that no one heard.

Unfortunately they soon heard footsteps approaching the basement door.

"It came from in here; I'm sure of it." said a voice from behind the door.

"Ya sure it weren't somewhere else?" said another voice with a strange accent.

"Positive. Open the door; and take that stupid sash thing off. You look ridiculous."

There was the sound of keys rattling and a lock turning. Russel and Noodle both darted behind a supporting wall that would provide them with some cover ….. but for how long they couldn't be sure. Russel looked down at his tiny sidekick. She looked so scared. She sank to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them for security. She looked up at Russel with the same frightened eyes that he saw earlier.

"Keep quiet now Noodle."

She nodded. There was a sound of the door slamming open.

"RIGHT! WHO'S DOWN HERE?" yelled one of the voices.

Russel was able to peek at the two pursuers through a gap in the wall. He saw two males. The older one was angrily stomping down to a certain point on the stairs. He had black hair that made him look like a Beatle with issues, and his fringe was covering half of his mis-matched eyes. He also had green skin which was a bit worrying. The younger man was trailing behind wearily and, to a certain extent, he looked stranger than the other man. He had long blue spiky hair and no eyes; merely black holes. Had they entered a freak show?

The green man looked back at the blue haired man and glared. The blue haired man was wearing something over his eye. The green man went back over and yanked it off him.

"I thought I told you to take this thing off!"

He threw it to the ground and stomped on it. This was someone clearly not to be messed with. While the blue haired man went to pick it back up the other looked back out into the darkness.

"Come on! Own up! Who's down here?" yelled the green skinned man. He was met however with frightened silence.

"Maybe no one's down 'ere?" said the blue haired man quietly, stuffing the sash into his pocket. He must have been the one with the weird accent.

"That's not a very 'superhero' thing to say is it?"

"N-No. Yurr'ight."

The green-skinned man looked back out to the dim room.

"Well?" he yelled again more sinisterly "I'm waiting! I WILL find you!"

Noodle gasped and hid her face in her hands. She was trembling and whispering to herself in Japanese. Russel wished he knew what she was thinking. Did she think that the people after her had finally found her? He knew there was no real point in hiding. He knelt down to Noodle and whispered;

"Noodle, what I want you to do is to stay quiet and do not say anything or react to what I'm doing. You got that?"

She nodded.

"What was that? Who's there?"

Russel stood up and walked forward. 2D and Murdoc looked around the cold, dim room. Then they saw someone come out of the wall with his hands up and face hanging. The large man was bald, had dark skin and was very large. He went to the bottom of the stairs, put his hands down and looked up. His eyes were bleached white and it was quite off-putting. They couldn't help but stare at this weird person. Then Murdoc came to his senses and pulled a smirk to big himself up.

"At last. Took you long enough. What you doing here?"

Russel shrugged. "Ah needed a place to go. Ah didn't think anyone lived here."

Murdoc scoffed. "Homeless scum. Just what I thought. Believe it or not buddy this place is mine and I don't take to strangers or hippies or whatever you are entering WITHOUT my permission."

"Bu'… Ah was a stranger an' you let me in" said 2D.

"Well you were different weren't you? Think about it mate" Murdoc sighed.

Russel raised an eyebrow. "So… are you two like… you know… together?"

The other two looked at each other in confusion and then in disgust.

"NO BLOODY WAY! You have a lot of nerve to think that matey."

"No no; it's OK. You can say if you are because I'm totally cool with that."

Murdoc growled "Is anyone else with you?"

"No" Russel lied.

"'Ow did ya get ya eyes like that?" asked 2D.

Russel was a bit taken aback by this. I mean, 'look who's talking'!

"Excuse him …. he has an obsession on starting a superhero team_ for some reason_" Murdoc said.

"Anyway, now the question is what to do with y…"

Suddenly there was a sound of someone sneezing. Russel closed his eyes tightly in shame. Noodle was busted.

"What was dat?"

"What was what?" Russel said quickly.

Murdoc scowled at him. "On your own eh? Oi, Face-ache, follow me."

Noodle heard the sound of footsteps coming and crawled into the corner. Again she pulled her legs close to her chest and hid her face in her folded arms. She started to tremble again. What was going on?

Murdoc and 2D turned the corner and saw the Japanese girl. She had black hair with a radio helmet and pale skin. They couldn't see her face as she was hiding it. She looked so scared and she was shaking.

2D immediately felt sorry for her and knelt in front of her.

"Don't do anything to her; she's all ah got." said Russel.

"Ah jus' wan' ta see what's wrong."

Noodle heard the kind sounding voice and peeked her little eyes over her arms. The first thing she saw was the close up face of 2D, and then Murdoc's face staring at her from the distance. She screamed and pushed herself closer to the wall. 2D pulled back too not sure what he had done wrong. He tried to reach out to her but she jumped up and ran to Russel and hid behind him.

"You think someone like _you_ wouldn't be frightening?" said Murdoc.

2D stood up and looked at her. Noodle peeked out from Russel and hid again.

"Aaaww; she's so cute. It's OK little fella; 'm no' gonna 'urt ya."

Noodle crept out from Russel and crept gingerly to 2D. He seemed friendly and she did overreact a bit. She bowed in front of him.

"Sorry for…sc…scar…ing…you."

2D gave a big smile. "Aw, at's OK. Ah woulda done the same."

"So what's with the little one?" asked Murdoc. He didn't really care but at least the spotlight would be back on him for a bit.

Noodle looked at him, gasped and grabbed hold of 2D for protection without even knowing it.

"Ah found her alone on the streets. She doesn't speak much English but she's a good kid." said Russel.

Noodle let go of 2D and walked to Murdoc. He didn't seem as scary now.

"Wh…What…hap...pened to… to you?" she asked innocently. Murdoc just glared at her while the others sniggered at the innocent comment.

"By the way; ah never asked ya names" said 2D.

"I'm Russel and that's Noodle."

"Well 'm 2D and that's Murdoc."

"Hang on," Murdoc butted in "what kind of a name is Noodle?"

"She called herself that; I just went with it. Besides, what kind of a name is 2D?"

"It's ma nickname. Ma weal name is Stuart Pot but I prefer people to call meh 2D."

"Alright this is all cute and everything but we have to kick them out now Faceache." said Murdoc.

2D frowned. "Can't they stay Muds? Ah mean, when ya left meh ah went lookin' fa ya cause ah didn't wan' ya 'omeless too."

There was a long and awkward pause which Russel broke.

"I mean seriously if you ARE together then…"

"SHUT IT! They have to go 2D; they aren't pets."

Russel nodded. "Come on Noodle; let's go."

He tried to reach for her hand but she stood away from him. She looked at 2D and Murdoc and then back at Russel. She sensed something good in the two weird men (even the green one) and she felt she should stay with them.

"Noodle…stay?"

Russel raised an eyebrow.

"You…You wanna stay here?"

"N-No. Russel-Sama too."

Noodle looked at Murdoc and pulled the cutest look she could.

"Please?"

Murdoc closed his eyes to think. Everyone was staring at him now; they all hoped for Russel and Noodle to stay and it was up to Murdoc to decide whether they could or not. At last he opened his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose if they stayed a few days it wouldn't hurt."

Noodle screamed with delight and hugged him tightly.

"But only for a few days remember!" he blurted out trying to breath.

Noodle let go of Murdoc and ran to Russel. 2D offered to show them around Kong but Murdoc said he needed to speak privately first. So while the new guests were waiting outside Murdoc whispered to 2D.

"Now listen. They aren't going to be here for long so don't get too attached to them. Also do NOT, I repeat NOT tell them we have superpowers. That will be our secret."

"Bu' what if they 'av powers of their own?"

"Oh for f**k's sake, are you still going on about this? You're obsessed with this aren't you? I think that WE are the only people with powers like this in the whole bloody universe."

"Bu' Muds, there could be ah chance tha'…."

"STOP! Do NOT finish that unless you want to be hanging inside out from the front of the building. They do NOT have powers and they must never know WE have powers. That's it, end of story. Now, you might as well get them something to eat before you show them round, the little one is almost as skinny as you."

2D shrugged and ran back to the guests. As he led them to the kitchen Noodle tugged on Russel's sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Russel-Sama, What is Superhero?"

**Hooray! I have brought them together! The only problem is Murdoc doesn't want them. Can they make him change his mind? Find out next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Russel and Noodle have now joined Murdoc and 2D at Kong Studios, but for how long? Is there a way they can persuade Murdoc to let them stay? Let's find out …

Benefits of Strangers

2D led the guests to the kitchen and found them something to eat. They ate so quickly that 2D worried how long they actually hadn't had a decent meal for. While they were eating he and Russel tried to explain to Noodle what a superhero was. She, like 2D, was very taken in by the idea, especially since it involved unusual people like her and Russel to save the world from evil. She grabbed her sleeve and was about to pull it up to show 2D her wires.

"Noodle and Russel-Sama sound…like…"

"NO!" Russel covered her mouth quickly while 2D just looked confused. He had spotted what she was about to do as soon as she touched her sleeve. "Mind if I talk to her alone for a moment?"

He led the Japanese girl out of the room, checked that no one else was listening and whispered calmly to her.

"Listen Noodle, no one must know that we have powers. We'd be thrown out or worse. No one is allowed to know; not Murdoc, not 2D, not anyone. You hear?"

"Hai. But…Russel-Sama… what if they…powers?"

"They won't have powers too Noodle; that's too much of a coincidence. OK?"

She nodded. She knew she mustn't tell them but she seemed to have some trust in the kind blue haired man.

They went back to the kitchen where 2D was waiting for them.

"Wha' was that 'bout?" he asked leaning with his elbows on the table.

"Nothing. She's just a bit urrrmmm _excited_ by the idea of superheroes."

"Urm…Te-u…Dee?" Noodle said suddenly. She still remembered the prayer that she said about wanting a family. She felt the same connection with 2D that she felt with Russel when they first met. Noodle felt that it wasn't chance that they had met 2D; it was destiny. Karma. Not just luck.

"Wha' is it Noodle?"

"Noodle… wonder if… Te-u…Dee be in… Noodle family?"

2D looked confused and looked at Russel for help. Russel just shrugged.

"She asked me this ages ago. I said I'd be in it. You can too if you want."

2D looked back at Noodle. He smiled at her showing off the gap in his front teeth.

"Ok, I'll be in it" he replied smiling and nodding his head enthusiastically.

Noodle ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Arigato 2D-Kun!"

Russel smiled sadly. He was happy that Noodle had made a new friend but he also knew that it wouldn't last for very long.

"It's a shame that we can't stay. Noodle really seems to like you."

"Yeah, ah fink tha' the only way ya can stay is if ya play instruments or somefink but tha' might not be able ta 'appen." 2D said mindlessly.

Noodle and Russel just stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Muds is finkin' about startin' a band. E's bass, 'm keys and vocals bu' e's lookin' fer a drummer and guitarist at the moment. We haven't found any good ones yet."

"AH! Noodle…help!"

The boys looked at her.

"Where…guitar?" she asked.

2D took her and Russel to the place where he had seen Murdoc store the instruments. It was a small dark room and the single light bulb didn't give off much light. It was full of large metallic boxes which 2D had no idea what most of the contents were. After a lot of digging around, 2D pulled out an old acoustic guitar. Noodle took it eagerly. She sat on a metal box and started to tune it while the boys watched intrigued.

Then she started to play. It was quite an eerie sounding piece of music but it was magical and tuneful. The boys became more intrigued as the song kept playing, the power that she put in seemed minimal to her but it was so full of emotion that 2D felt like he was actually going to cry. She also sang quietly in Japanese. Although her audience had no idea what she was singing about they couldn't believe how beautiful and entrancing her voice was. When she finished she dropped casually off the box and smiled at the boys who just stood staring at her with their mouths open. She laughed at how silly they looked and bowed playfully.

"H-How did ya learn ta play like tha'?" asked 2D wiping a tear that was in his eyes.

Noodle just shrugged. "Learn" was all she said.

"Well that was pretty impressive Noodle." said Russel.

"Yeah. Ah bet if Murdoc saw tha' e'd want ya in the band no question!"

2D looked at Russel. "You don't do anyfing do ya? I guess we only need a drummer now."

"Got a drum kit? Ah could give it a go for ya."

30 minutes later 2D ran to find Murdoc. He had found the band members Murdoc had been looking for and needed to let him know. He found him on the balcony with a cigarette in his mouth, leaning on the railings and just staring out onto the dull graveyard scenery.

"Ah didn't know you smoked" 2D said making Murdoc jump.

Murdoc took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth.

"You'd be surprised kid" he replied.

With his elbow still resting on the rails he flicked the death stick onto the ground below. His finger was still outstretched for a long time. Then they heard a sweet tweeting sound. A small cute fluffy bird came out of nowhere and perched itself on Murdoc's still outstretched finger. It started to sing happily. Murdoc just stared at it with wide slightly creeped out eyes. 2D's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Wow! 'Ow did ya do tha'?"

Murdoc sighed. "Unfortunately for me these types of cute little birds are always attracted to angels. If I'm gonna lead a new life then this type of thing will have to stop."

Murdoc looked back at the bird. He brought it closer to his face almost as if he was examining it. The bird looked at his face and gave a happy tweet. A small smile crept on the side of Murdoc's face.

"P**S OFF!" he yelled at it.

This startled the bird and it flew off. The angel looked back to 2D who was quietly laughing.

"It pooped on ya hand" 2D sniggered.

Murdoc pulled a face, wiped the back of his hand on his jacket and glared at 2D.

"I guess it got its revenge then. Don't blame it really. So what do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Ah jus' came ta say tha' ah fink we found what we were lookin' fer!"

"What do you mean?"

"Fer the band. Russel and Noodle can play! Follow meh, I'll show ya!"

He dragged Murdoc back to the music storeroom. Russel was at a drum kit and Noodle was back on one of the metal boxes with the guitar.

"I don't believe this for a moment Faceache." said Murdoc.

"Bu' it's true! They can play, ah 'eard 'em. Russel, show 'im."

Russel nodded. He twirled his drum sticks and started to bash the drums again. Murdoc had never really been that interested in drummers but there was something about Russel that made him want to listen. Russel stopped and looked at Murdoc a bit smugly. Murdoc just smirked.

"Good good. What about thing here? …Doodle?"

"Noodle" 2D and Russel chorused together.

"Whatever, the little one."

As soon as he finished talking, Noodle immediately started playing her little guitar solo that she had played to Russel and 2D earlier. This stunned Murdoc as much as it had stunned the others because she was so young and yet she played like a professional.

"Noodle ….. good? Be in band?" she asked when she finished. Murdoc gave a small laugh.

"I can only answer that if I hear what we sound like altogether."

He picked up El Diablo (which was standing in the corner and he had given 2D strict instructions NEVER to touch it) and strapped it over his shoulder. After finding Noodle a proper electric guitar, they chose a song that they had heard before (Song 2 by Blur). The main reason Murdoc chose the song was because 2D sounded identical to their frontman. What was his name again? Damon someone. Damon...… Albarn! That was it; Damon Albarn. If you just heard them two sing they could almost be twins!

Russel started with the drum beat and after a while Noodle chimed in with her guitar. Then it was 2D's turn.

"WOO-HOO!"

Murdoc's heavy bass guitar added the effect to the song while the rest of the band did their bit. It was 2D's turn to sing again so Murdoc stopped while the others kept going.

"_I got my head checked,_

_By a Jumbo jet,_

_It wasn't easy,_

_But nothing i-is, no._

_WOO-HOO!"_

They hit the chorus and everyone basically joined in as loudly as they could while 2D sang the chorus.

"_When I feel heavy metal! (WOO-HOO)_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles! (WOO-HOO)_

_Well I lie and I'm easy; all of the time but I'm never sure why I need you._

_Pleased ta meet ya!"_

Let's just fast forward now to the end of the song. Everyone stared at Murdoc for an opinion. He tried to look professional and judgemental but he couldn't hide the large smile. He looked at the band, _HIS_ band. They would rule the world with talent like that. The power that they output was astonishing! Everyone was perfect for their part. He was the sexy bass playing leader, 2D was the pretty boy singer, Noodle was the cute little guitarist and Russel was the over talented drummer. He knew immediately that the world would love them.

"Well, 'ow was I'?" asked 2D.

"How was it? HOW WAS IT? 2D, with the talent we have, we could rule the bloody WORLD! I can't believe that we found this kind of talent from two guys we just took off the streets!"

"You know …." Murdoc turned to Russel and Noodle "I think that you just earned your keep. I think that you CAN stay."

They couldn't really believe what they were hearing. Noodle hugged Murdoc again; she looked like she was going to cry with happiness.

"Arigato Murdoc-San! Kami no shukufuku ga arimasu yō!"

"What did she say?" Murdoc asked Russel.

"Let's just say she's really happy that you let us in. I am as well. Thanks man."

"Anytime." He looked at Noodle who was still had a grip of him.

"Now, how do you get this thing off?"

**_WOO-__HOO! _…. that song will be stuck in your head until Chapter 16! See you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

As you know the band is altogether at long last. This chapter is a quick idea that came to me one day and I've been quite excited to write it down. Here it is. Expect a tiny bit of drama.

Trust of a Good Friend

Murdoc opened his tired eyes. There was an annoying tapping sound on his window that was disturbing his sleep. There were plenty of rooms in Kong that Murdoc could have chosen for his bedroom but, despite this, he chose the Winnebago. It was just there when he first looked in the car park. Had the previous owners just left abandoned it? That wasn't the point. The thing was he had always wanted one and here it was handed to him on a plate.

Anyway, this tapping sound was driving him mad. He fell out of his bed and went over to the window that was behind a sofa. When he reached it the tapping noise stopped. All he could see out of the window was pitch black.

"Hey! Let me in!" said a voice.

It was so dark that Murdoc couldn't see who was talking.

"What do you want?" Murdoc shouted out to the darkness.

"To help, but, it's a bit hard out here innit? Lemme in please."

The voice sounded familiar and trusting. Despite his mind telling him otherwise, Murdoc opened the window. For a moment nothing happened ….. then a black flash streaked through the window and into the camper. He yelled and almost fell over. He grabbed something long and thin (it felt like metal) and held it out to defend himself.

"Get out! Get out of my f**kin' van you f**kin' b*****d whatever you are!"

He stopped yelling and the camper fell silent. He looked down on the arm of the sofa and saw the thing standing there, staring at him. It was clear what it was now. It was a raven. The dirty black bird coughed and then let out a throaty laugh.

"Glad to be out of _that_ hellhole. Well, it IS a hellhole but you know what I mean" it said.

Murdoc gasped and backed away from it.

"Y-You talk! H-How…?"

The bird moved its eyes to the side in a guilty fashion.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Urrr… WAIT! Don't you recognise me at all? After all I've done for you, honestly." It tutted and rolled its head.

It then dawned on Murdoc who this bird was.

"C-Cortez! Is that you?"

The bird nodded its head and seemed to smile. "The very same."

"Sorry, I didn't recognise you for a moment mate. You know you don't have to stay in that form. We're all friends here right?"

"Urrr… I wish I could."

Let me explain. Cortez is a high ranking servant demon to Rozcel, Murdoc's captor. He has the power to change shape from his demon form to a raven form. This was mostly used when he did the strange and secret work that demons do on the surface. When Murdoc arrived in Rozcel's 'care' the two seemed to form a strong but forbidden friendship. Cortez always made humour out of everything and was great company to have around.

He looked like a raven even in demon form; although human in appearance he had certain features that gave him away. He had a tall lanky figure; a bit like 2D now Murdoc thought about it. He had long black hair that reached his waist and sharp bird-like eyes. He also had small wings that stuck out the side of his head that didn't really do anything. Cortez was quite appealing to a lot of lady demons and Murdoc had sometimes made jokes about it, saying how Cortez was lucky enough to get his pick while Murdoc was jealously guarded the whole time by Rozcel.

For some reason he refused to leave his bird state. Murdoc had to discover why.

The bird looked at Murdoc and smirked.

"So what have you been doing then? Done a pretty good job keeping yourself quiet."

"Not for long. I've just been starting the greatest band in the world. You should hear us, we're amazing! Anyway how did you find me? No one's secretly lurking in the car park are they?" He even turned to look out of the window just in case.

Cortez laughed. "I'm alone, and finding you wasn't easy. Luckily, since I've been with you longer than other demon, I know your _smell _from anything. I know it sounds stupid but trust me. Where's ya wings? Did you cut them off?"

Murdoc sniggered and sat on the sofa next to his friend.

"No. Just an angel trick. Right well, I'm gonna have to ask you eventually Cortez…how is _she_? Is she mad that I … you know…disappeared?"

"Mad? You wish. She's FURIOUS! I heard she's sending everyone she can to get you back!"

"Not surprising really. You know just as well as I do how nuts she is for me."

Cortez laughed nervously. Murdoc sighed and asked for the bad news.

"What happened?"

Cortez tried several times to answer but caught his tongue before he spoke.

"Just tell me for f**k's sake Cortez. I have to know eventually."

"W-Well, It's not really what she's done but it's awkward for me to say anyway. I was in the corridor the day she found out you'd ran away, walking past her room and…and…"

"And what?"

"She…She was sobbing. I heard her. I guess she does genuinely miss you Mudzy old mate."

Cortez perched on the arm of the sofa and looked up at Murdoc. He had his eyes closed. He seemed to really wish that this wasn't happening. Couldn't she just leave him alone? He put his hands on his forehead and dragged them down, stretching his face in a sign of dismay. He changed the conversation so it couldn't haunt him any longer.

"So don't you wanna be human then? It's great! …. we have thumbs and everything!" Murdoc held up his thumbs and wriggled them to prove his point.

Cortez smiled but sighed. "You got me all wrong mate. I do wanna be human but…I can't. She cursed me."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, she knew we were close and she suspected me of helping you escape."

"But that's no reason to keep you like this."

"No, but I was the one leading the troops that night."

Even as he said it Cortez could still picture the scene as clear as when it had actually happened.

"_How did he escape?"_

_Rozcel's screeching voice hit Cortez so hard that he had to close his eyes to protect himself. He was kneeling in front of her and trying to keep as calm as he could. Even in the hot furnace-like atmosphere she could send a chill through anyone that she stared at with her sharp ice cold eyes._

"_Answer me scum!" she yelled again._

"_What does this have to do with me?" asked Cortez quietly._

"_EVERYTHING!" she glared at him as he tried not to react keeping his head low._

_She marched in front of him. Cortez slowly lifted his head, eyes full of silent fright. He had to tell her._

"_He was too quick. By the time we knew he had gone through the portal it was far too late. No one could do anything about it."_

"…_IDIOT!" Rozcel slapped him hard across the face. _

"_Why should we worry about him escaping anyway? He said that he hated being up there and angels don't lie. Even I know that. He won't pass on their message."_

"_That isn't the reason we need him back you maggot! What if he tells others about us, or them? Everyone would end up as goody two shoes while…"_

"_You suffer with a broken heart." Cortez mumbled._

_Rozcel eyes burned with angry flames and she bared her sharp teeth in anger. He didn't mean to say it …. it just fell out. The next moment was a blur but it had a permanent consequence…._

"Cortez?"

Cortez shook his head snapping out of his haunting thoughts. Murdoc was staring at him.

"I can still remember it. I was leading the troops through that hole, the one that you escaped through. That's why she did this. She hates me now."

"So you're stuck like this then?"

"Well, not quite. She said this was temporary, and that I'll change back when I get her what she wants from you. Look, I don't know what that is meant to mean but…"

"My kid" Murdoc said quietly.

"What?"

"She wants a child, MY child. She wants me to father her children. That's why I ran away."

Cortez's eyes widened. "Oh…really? Well urrr…. THAT sucks."

"Don't it just?"

Then Cortez made an ugly squawking noise and started to tremble.

"What was that for?"

"Urrr… huh huh… Funny story. The thing is… have you seen Doctor Who? I think its crap but, you know, I've seen bits. Anyway, it's like when The Doctor regenerates. It takes a while for him to completely change. That's kinda what's happening to me n-SQUAWK! Oh s**t. Expect that for a while."

Murdoc stared horrified at his friend. He would soon lose his voice and just be a dumb bird. It was even more of a shame because he was such a lively person and great company. He stood up but his legs nearly gave way. This was too much shock for one night.

"Why did you come? Tell me before you can't speak anymore."

"To protect you. If the demons find you I can stop them, send them the other way if you know what I mean. Best not let slip to your band mates that I'm your best mate ay? Just say I'm a bird you found in a gutter or something. I'll still understand ….. I just won't be able to talk."

Murdoc stood silently for a moment, his head spinning with the seriousness of the situation. "Bu….."

Cortez interrupted him with more coughing. "Just trust me. Don't try and help me, I know what I'm doing."

"So that's it then? …. " Murdoc asked solemnly.

SQUAR…cough cough… yeah I think so. I can't fight it forever Murdoc."

The bird gasped. "Oh, I think this is it now. Goodbye old buddy."

Murdoc sighed and reluctantly answered. "Goodbye Cortez. I will find a way to help you. Mark my words."

"Gasp! No, really, I'll be fine."

Cortez looked up at Murdoc and smiled mischievously.

"Trust me Murdoc …." were his final words. He gasped again and coughed, fighting back the squawks which were fighting to take over his voice permanently. He looked so helpless and pathetic that it made Murdoc both sad and angry at the same time. It was almost like watching him die. Then, after what seemed like forever, the bird stopped coughing and spluttering and looked up at Murdoc.

"Cortez?"

He squawked at him and sighed. The bird shrugged as if to say 'well what can you do?' It had happened. Cortez was (for now) just a raven.

Murdoc stroked the back of the bird's head and looked as glum as ever. It wasn't fair, not for Cortez. It was like he'd taken the rap for the crime that Murdoc committed. It should be _him_ in that position, not Cortez. He was also angry at Rozcel and how she had overreacted. He wanted to face her and yell at her for what she did but he knew that if he did it would blow his cover.

Thoughts crossed his mind yet again. To rescue his friend he had to do something unspeakable and unthinkable ….. father a child for Rozcel. Could _any__thing_ be worse! Walking through fire? Easy by comparison. Have poisonous snakes eat through him? Go on then. Perform the Birdie Song? … well maybe that was taking it a bit too far but, sweet Satan, no… not…_this!_ For all he knew it could bring the end of the world.

He knew from legend that children of an angel and a demon had a 50/50 chance of siding with either their mother or father. They could possess powers that are stronger than angels and demons put together; with that kind of power they could take over the world if they felt like it. In Murdoc's case if the child sided with him then all was fine but if it sided with Rozcel then Murdoc could be responsible for an apocalypse.

Cortez cawed again. Murdoc looked at his friend and sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

He was fresh out of ideas now.

**Hope you enjoyed the little diversion from the main story. Just to let you know I LOVE Doctor Who, it's just Cortez who doesn't. Yes, Cortez is based on the fan made pictures just to let you know. Also, if you dare, if you don't know what the Birdie song is look it up, it is AWFUL!**

**A quick request if I may. I don't yet have a name for the Gorillaz superhero team. Can you help me find a good name? (Not G-Men, that's a bit obvious). I can mention you if I pick yours. Also I need help with Russel and Murdoc's superhero names. I have named Murdoc already but I don't really like that name anymore. Let me know through comments or just send me a message from my website on my home page. Thanks. All comments are appreciated. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Hey, I just got a Plastic Beach passport for my birthday! …. I think my parents are trying to tell me something. (worried face) Anyway, back to the main story. I guess Noodle is going to be the hero of the chapter this time. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Enjoy!

You Are Not Alone With That

"2D-Kun! 2D-Kun!"

The excited ten year-old ran down the corridors of Kong looking for the said blue-haired man. She ran into the large underground car park, slamming open the door in the process.

"2D-Kun!" she yelled again.

"Noodle SHUT IT! I'm trying to get some kip!" came an angry gruff voice from the adjacent motor home. It was nearly 9 in the morning but Murdoc wasn't a morning person. Noodle sighed and was about to walk away from the car park when she heard a slow, faint, pretty sound coming from a door on the other side of the Kong garaging area. It sounded a bit squawky too. Noodle skipped over to the door and it had a note on the front.

"2D's Room" it read with very bad hand writing but it was still just readable.

"Ah. 2D-Kun." Noodle said quietly to herself and went in.

2D was in the room sitting on his bed and with his back facing her. He was playing with a melodica which was what Noodle had heard from the other side of the car park. 2D didn't seem to notice that she had come in and Noodle wasn't really happy about that. And for ignoring her, Noodle decided to jump on him.

"2D-Kun!" yelled the Japanese girl as she trapped him in her tiny arms. 2D yelped and fell on his side with the 10 year old still clinging onto him. She screamed with laughter when they fell.

"Oh! Hi Noodle. Wha' do ya wan'?"

Noodle let go of 2D and he sat up putting the wind instrument to one side.

"Noodle…look…superhero?" she asked.

She motioned to her body. She had done what 2D had done a few days ago and made her own little superhero costume. It wasn't a bad attempt 2D had to admit.

She was wearing a pale green T-shirt with some Japanese symbols on. She also had a small black skirt on with the belt hanging loose and some black leggings underneath. On her feet were some Japanese style slip-on shoes and she was wearing her little radio helmet too. Around her neck was a white neckerchief with a large red spot in the middle, like the Japanese flag. 2D smiled at this.

"Nice costume Noods. It's a shame tha' you aren't a superhero though, you would look great as one."

Noodle's smile fell from her face. She had to tell him. She knew she shouldn't but he looked so trustworthy. She took a deep breath. 2D frowned.

"You okay?"

"2D-Kun…keep…secret? No tell…Russel?"

"Oh. Um, ok. What's up?"

Noodle had kept her arm behind her back the whole time they had been talking. She was going to do it; she was going to show him the reason she is in this mess. She hung her head almost in shame and slowly brought her arm up to show him. She tried to keep it still but she was trembling with worry of what he was going to say or do. 2D's eyes widened at the hole with the circuits and wires striping up and down her arm.

"Hai. I…half…ro…bot. I have… shamed you."

"Shamed me? Wha' you talking 'bout? You don' av' ta be ashamed Noodle, I think it looks cool myself."

She smiled at him happy know that it wasn't a big issue. She decided to tell him her story, all about the explosion and the Japanese government being after her and how she had to escape. Then 2D told her his own story, about the old man nearly killing him and how Murdoc saved him at the last minute. He didn't mention about his new powers though, he felt he should save that for later, but he did show her something else.

"Got somefink to show ya Noods. Your costume jus' reminded meh. Close your eyes for ah minute."

Noodle covered her eyes with her hands wondering what 2D wanted to show her. Being as little as she was Noodle wasn't keen on waiting. After what seemed like forever to her she decided to peek through her fingers and see what was going on.

She saw 2D's bare back as he was taking his T-shirt off and she giggled. He saw the little girl peeking at him and turned to face her.

"Oi! No peeking." he tried to sound annoyed but he still smiled. Noodle did as she was told and covered her eyes again. After a while she heard 2D say:

"Ok. You can look now."

Noodle took her hands off her eyes and gasped with delight. 2D was wearing a costume. It was just a red T-shirt with a lightning bolt on and a sash around his eye but it was still a costume.

"2D-Kun superhero!" she cheered.

"Yep. Now it's Noodle's turn ta keep ah secret, ok? Don't tell Murdoc ah did this."

Noodle nodded her head. 2D closed his eyes and when they opened they were glowing white. Noodle gasped at this unusual sight. The superhero couldn't think of how to demonstrate his eye powers so he just closed his eyes again so they turned black again. Instead he opened his door and looked at Noodle.

"Watch this."

In a flash 2D seemed to disappear leaving only a streak of where he was once standing. In a few seconds he was back in the room in the same flash. Noodle screamed with laughter.

"2D-Kun IS superhero!" she screamed.

2D closed his door and tried to quieten her down reminding her not to give him away.

"If you quieten down Noodle, 'ow bout ah give ya ah superhero name?"

"AH! Hai. HAI!" she clapped her hands with delight and excitement as she wondered what her name would be.

"Ok then. Wha' bout…?"

Before 2D could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Do it later then Noodle."

2D went to the door as Noodle gave a noise of disappointment. He opened it to see Russel on the other side.

"Hey 2D. Have you seen Noodle? Ah was just looking for her."

"Yeah she's 'ere wiff me."

"Urr… what's that around your eye?"

"Nothing" replied 2D, taking the sash off as quickly as possible and smiling innocently.

"I'm just gonna pretend ah didn't see anything. Anyway, Murdoc wants us all together for something. Meeting in the front room, you coming?"

"Yeah sure. Come on Noodle."

Noodle skipped out of the room and she and 2D walked ahead. Russel just decided not to say anything about her new outfit. When the trio got to the front room Murdoc was indeed waiting for them. He had finally woken up and was now sitting on the sofa with a piece of paper in his hand. He too decided not to say anything about Noodle's costume but he gave 2D a death glare and shook his head disappointedly.

"What's this all about Murdoc?" asked Russel.

"Well let's call this our first ever band meeting shall we? To start it off I was thinking that, at this stage, we need a name for the band. We need a name for people to scream when we walk on stage and a name for when they read it out for us to claim an award."

"So 'ow many names do we need again?" asked 2D.

Murdoc sighed. "Just the one 2D, just the one. Before I show you my list of ideas has anyone got any suggestions?"

Looking at everyone's blank expressions he could tell that they weren't going to come up with anything in the space of now and next Septober.

"Ok we're not going to go anywhere are we? Right, in that case, what do you make of these?"

He presented his band mates with the list. If the others were honest, none of the names stuck out or sounded appealing. There was even a name on there that they weren't sure was even legal to say!

"'Number of the Beats'? What's that?" asked Russel.

"A not very good name now you say it."

"'The Punch-Ups'. Ah like tha' one." 2D butted in.

"Again, that doesn't sound very good now you say it."

"What the…? Is THAT even a word?" asked Russel.

"Urrr…."

Murdoc did seem genuinely worried about the band's name. It had to be something that stood out from everything...… or at least sound very cool.

Noodle at this point had decided to watch the TV. She didn't understand most of the conversation anyway so there was no real point for her to contribute. She accidently sat on the remote and it typed some buttons randomly switching to the National Geographic Channel complete with sub-titles. As she watched some primates lumbering about she practiced reading some of the words that appeared at the bottom of the screen. After a while she felt confident enough to try to impress Murdoc (of all people!) with her new language skills.

"Murdoc-San!"

The stressed Murdoc (who was now sitting at the table and had his face in his folded arms while the others were arguing about names) lifted his head up slightly. He was at the point of giving up now... or at least banging his head against the wall.

"Mmm?" he grunted.

Then she said the fabled word:

"Gorillas!"

Murdoc slowly sat up straight and stared at her as if she had just told him the greatest news in the world.

"What did you say?"

"Gorillas!" she said again smiling and looking proud with herself. She didn't realise that she had just named the greatest band in the world; she just thought Murdoc was proud of her learning a new word.

A large smile filled Murdoc's face.

"That's it" he said quietly to himself. He was so happy that he ran to the little girl, picked her up and actually twirled her in the air.

"Noodle you are a genius!"

Noodle screamed and laughed as this was happening. 2D and Russel just stood there confused. They had been arguing over names so much that they didn't hear what had just happened so this, to them, looked like Murdoc was actually being _nice_ to someone and that looked very strange indeed.

"Muds? Wha' are ya doing?"

Murdoc looked at his band mates and his face filled with embarrassment. He put Noodle down and cleared his throat.

"This…thing… has single handedly came up our name. Say it again Noodle."

"Gorillas!"

2D and Russel looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ah like Gorillas."

"Yeah me too."

"So Gorillas it is?" asked Murdoc.

While Murdoc was talking Noodle had ran off and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and was busily writing down this new word down. She was glad that Murdoc was taking an interest in her now.

"Murdoc-San!"

He turned to her again. She showed him the word in large and rather bad handwriting. It was spelt differently. It said;

"Gorillaz" instead of "Gorillas".

Murdoc's face lit up with delight and looked at his band mates.

"This kid's a genius. That is so much better don't you think?"

"It does still sound like Gorillas. Ah think we should do that." Russel agreed.

"Alright," said Murdoc "Gorillaz with a 'z' it is then."

Murdoc flopped on the sofa and closed his eyes.

'Gorillaz'. It was perfect. But then a thought came to him and he frowned.

"Eerr…guys? We all have pretty disturbing pasts that we don't really want to talk about haven't we?"

Everyone, even Noodle, nodded their heads. Murdoc sighed.

"I thought so. So I was thinking. We might need to change our background stories for when we become really famous if you know what I mean."

This was a good call. They all had things they wanted to escape from and it would have to start with completely changing their pasts.

And so, it was at this moment in time, that the stories we all know off by heart were created.

Murdoc came up with his abusive childhood and how he was dumped on his father's doorstep as a baby. He created the characters of Hannibal (his brother) and Jacob (his father. He wasn't sure whether to call him that or Sebastian so he made it up to the public to decide) and even dubbed himself as a Satanist even though he tried to get as far away from it as possible.

2D's story didn't need changing that much but he wanted to change some bits to make it more interesting ….. so the reason he has blue hair was that he fell out of a tree when he was little, lost all his body hair and it came back blue. Murdoc thought it sounded stupid but he just went with it. It was hard to explain about his eyes though. It was Murdoc's idea that it was the result of a car crash (I won't carry on because you know that story already. If you don't, look it up.)

Russel made his past a bit dark. He made Del his best friend (even though he had already said they were) but he died along with all his other friends in a drive by shooting and now he lives inside him. He moved to England for his own safety and Murdoc decided that he had kidnapped him but their music was so good he stayed of his own free will. Russel wasn't that pleased with it though.

Noodle couldn't contribute as much as she wanted unfortunately. She managed to say "Fed-Ex", the crate that she escaped in. So the boys made it that she was sent straight to them in a Fed-Ex crate. Every time they came up with something Noodle shouted at them. Maybe she didn't understand that they were changing their pasts. So, in the end, they gave up and just made her past a mystery.

"So, are we all satisfied with that then?" asked Murdoc.

They all nodded.

"Right then, meeting adjourned."

"Good. Ah need ta go ta the lav after all tha'."

2D stood up and disappeared. No one else could be bothered to move for a while. Russel started to nod off and Noodle started playing with Murdoc's foot. Murdoc tried to move it away from her without kicking her in the face but she always seemed to find it, thinking it was a game he was playing.

Then 2D came back in the room. He was wearing his favourite blue jacket (the one he wore in 'Tomorrow Comes Today' if you were wondering) over his lightning T-shirt.

"'m off ta the shopping centre ta get some fings. You guys wan' anyfing?"

"Some 'annoying child remover' if they have any" said Murdoc who was trying to get Noodle away from him.

2D nodded.

"Ok. See ya in a minute then."

And with that he opened the front door and left.

**The band now has a name! At last! By the way, according to the Apex tapes interview, those other band names were what they actually considered to call themselves. They also now have different backgrounds to fall back on which is the backgrounds that we all know. There is a reason that I made 2D go out by the way. You will find out why in the next chapter. Again if anyone can give any ideas for superhero names for Russel and Murdoc or a superhero team name that would be much appreciated. I'd love to hear from you guys so please leave a review if you want to.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

At last, the next chapter. Sorry I disappeared for a long time, I got stuck. This one was quite hard for me to write but I think it turned out OK.

Not A Freak Now Am I?

2D walked through the large doors of the shopping centre. It was busy as usual and people were moving everywhere. If you looked down on them from the balcony they almost looked like ants.

Anyway, 2D was making his way over to one of the many chemists the centre had to offer. He had always suffered with migraines and his painkiller supplies were running low. He walked with his hands in his pockets humming along with the song that was playing on the speakers. 2D was given a large amount of strange looks as he weaved through the crowds and he heard a few shocked murmurs too. He tried not to let it get to him, he knew what they were talking about but, really, he didn't care anymore.

He was approaching a group of young girls - who were talking amongst themselves about whatever girls talk about – when one of them turned and saw him. She gasped and quickly motioned for the others to look too. Some of them gasped, others started to laugh and others just stared. One of them tried to attract his attention by putting her hand in a phone shape, putting it to her ear and mouthed:

"Call me."

2D just ignored her. The others started to laugh and he heard one of them say:

"Oh my God Ashleigh, you tried to go out with THAT?"

2D sighed and walked on. He got to the chemist and paid for the painkillers. As he came out he felt one of his headaches come back. He sat on a nearby bench, fished the bottle out of his bag, put some pills into his hand and swallowed them dry. He took a few deep breaths to help the pills stay down.

"Why do you need them?" said a small voice.

At first 2D thought it was his conscience telling him to stop pill popping but it didn't sound like it would be. He turned to see a little girl sitting next to him. She looked to be about Noodle's age with short blonde hair and was wearing a pink sparkly top. He smiled.

"Ah ge' 'eadaches see? It helps me."

"I thought it was to help your eyes grow back."

2D laughed. "Ah wish."

"Lucy! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

They turned to see a woman with brown hair and a large blue coat come over to them pulling a pram with a sleeping baby in it. This must be her mother. She grabbed the little girl by the hand and pulled her away from 2D. The mother looked back to him.

"I'm sorry about that." she said.

"It's OK. She's only little, I know someone like 'er."

She gave him a strange look but tried to cover it by smiling. Her eyes said it all though. She pulled the little girl away. The girl continued to stare at him for a moment before looking away. 2D smiled at them in a friendly way. For some reason he started to wonder what it would be like if he had kids. Would they have blue hair and no eyes too? Would they have his powers? He felt sorry for them already…and they haven't even been born yet! He got off the bench and made his way to the front of the building.

When he got there he stared up at the large bandstand that was in the centre. It was quite high up from the ground floor where he stood and you could get to it from the first floor.

This was when life changed for Stuart Pot, and it changed for good.

There was a large smash from the glass ceiling. Everyone, including 2D, screamed and ducked away from it. A figure fell from the hole and landed perfectly on the bandstand. He looked tall and was dressed entirely in black complete with a large cape. His face was hidden behind a helmet that completely covered his head.

"People!" he cried in a dramatic booming voice "Listen to what I say!"

The shoppers slowly came out of their defence positions and looked up at him. 2D watched with great interest.

"I am here to claim you all as my own! There is a device planted in this building that will turn you all into my zombie followers. It may seem a small step but as I claim more victims like yourselves I will have enough to start my army of soldiers who will follow me to the end! There is no escape! All exits have been sealed! You have 15 minutes before you become my slaves!"

The man laughed evilly as everyone went into a screaming panic and started to run randomly everywhere as if it would help …. which it didn't. 2D stood perfectly still. 'This is it' he thought, his big moment to unveil himself as a superhero. It was a good thing he had come prepared. He ran into a small gap that was between two of the buildings and put his bag down. He took his jacket off (it had his lightning t-shirt underneath) and pulled his sash from his pocket. He had sneaked it out when he went back to his room in Kong. 2D wrapped the sash around his eye, took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves and used his super speed to run back to where he was standing. It was a big entrance ….. which he thought was appropriate for his first time.

"Oi!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him equally in hope and embarrassment. There was an old couple standing near and he overheard them talking.

"The poor kid's going to get himself killed." said the old woman.

"Give him a chance Agnes." said her husband.

The masked man looked down on the hero. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking as his face was covered.

"What in God's name are you meant to be boy?" he asked.

"The only 'ope these innocent people 'av!"

2D pointed at him. "'m 'ere ta take you down."

He heard the man laugh. "You are the most pathetic thing that I have ever seen. This will be amusing."

He clicked his fingers and, from nowhere, two very large men appeared and marched to him from either side.

"Try to stop them 'hero'."

The men ran towards 2D but he didn't move a muscle. Everyone was yelling at him to run away. He didn't, he was waiting for the right moment. When they were finally in grabbing distance he appeared to just vanish leaving the thugs to collide with each other.

"Where's the device buddy?" said a voice behind the masked villain.

He turned to see 2D standing behind him. 'Impossible' he thought 'the kid was only on the ground floor a few seconds ago'. Then, in another split second, 2D had him by the scruff of his neck.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"You'll have to find it 'hero'. They only have 5 minutes left anyway and you'll be too late."

2D gave him an evil smile showing his teeth. "Tha' is almost too much time fer meh."

Another split second later 2D had disappeared and the villain fell to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The sashed hero ran around the shopping centre at least twice to see if it was in plain sight but it wasn't. He stopped running and felt his eyes go white. He scanned the building and saw something flashing in one of the top-floor walls. He whizzed over to it and zapped the wall open with his laser eyes. All the time the two large men were trying to grab him but they were always too slow.

2D pulled out the device and stared at it for a moment.

"30 seconds to detonation" it said in a familiar calm female robotic voice.

"Oh no ya don't." 2D said to it. He felt the power reach his eyes once more and finally used a burst of laser beam to destroy the object.

It would have been a smarter idea if he had put it on the ground first. As soon as it exploded in his hands a large energy rush filled his entire body. It wasn't as powerful as when the old man nearly stole his youth but it still happened. When the rush stopped he felt every part of his body to see if it was still there.

"Got you kid!"

2D turned to see the two men standing behind him and decided to zap them once and for all …. But this time it was different. They were dazzled by the light he gave off but they weren't dying. It was just light. 2D stopped and looked confused. The two men looked at him with blank expressions. 2D gave a nervous laugh and was about to run the other way when he was cornered by the masked baddy who started this whole event in the first place.

"You think you can make a fool out of me boy? Well we'll see about that."

2D forgot who he was for a moment and lifted his arms in front of him in a defence position.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" he heard, and slowly took a peek at the scene in front of him.

The two thugs had grabbed hold of their 'master' who was now squirming to escape.

'Ugh?' said 2D out loud. What was happening? There couldn't be an explanation for… OH! Hang on! Maybe he had absorbed the mind control energy which created an entirely new power? Only one way to find out for sure. 2D stared at the men nervously.

"Urrr… take 'im ta the police… an' open all the exits." he said firmly but nervously.

The men nodded obediently at the stammering youth and dragged the villain away.

"What are you doing you imbeciles? Why are you listening to him? I'M your master, listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" he cried fruitlessly. 2D was about to make a quick exit when someone shouted out:

"Hey! That kid saved our lives!"

The whole centre started to cheer and applaud him. 2D ran to the area where the villain had first dropped in and the people continued to cheer and whistle for what seemed like an eternity. One girl even ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The noise eventually started to die down and people started shouting questions at him.

"Who are you?"

"What did you do to those people?"

"How do we find you if we need you again?"

2D smiled. This was what he had always dreamed of, this moment right here. He held up his hands for silence and gave a quick speech.

"People! Mah name is _The Risen_. You may fink tha' super'eros don' exist bu' ah guess I'm 'ere ta prove ya wrong. If you are in trouble, meh and my team will help. Ah may not be the leader bu' at least ah was 'ere ta sort tha' guy out. Ah don' know who he is bu' I'm sure we'll never see 'im again. Remember, we are here for you."

At this point the hero disappeared in a flash. 2D had run back behind the gap where his civilian clothes were. He put his jacket back on, picked up his bag and walked out as if nothing had happened. As he walked to an exit he felt a hand on his shoulder. An average looking man with a holy cross around his neck was laughing with happiness.

"Wasn't that spectacular? The Lord does work in strange ways doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah. 'e does." said 2D trying not to sound awkward.

"I look forward to seeing the rest of his team. Long live The Risen! God bless him and his team."

A few passers-by cheered at this remark and 2D smiled and nodded.

"God bless 'im."

The man walked away from him and 2D left the centre. When he was finally outside and out of sight he started to laugh. He hadn't even tried to disguise his accent and no one suspected him at all! This was easier then he thought!

He then felt his pocket vibrate. Someone had texted him. 2D pressed the button on his phone to see what it said.

_R u done yet? Noodle has been pestering us 4 u and won't leave us alone. HURRY UP! I'm nearly gonna kill her she's annoyed me that much!_

_Murdoc (don't ask how I hav a mobile, I just do ok!)_

2D smiled, put the phone back in his pocket and walked home. Some things never change!

**Another major superhero step has been taken by 2D. Good for him I say! Will the other band mates find out about this? And if so, how will they react? Find out next time ….**


	19. Chapter 19 part 1

Gorillaz An Alternative Beginning

Here you go. The next chapter (part 1!). There are tiny traces of 2DxNoodle I've noticed looking through it again. I didn't really mean to put that in, it just happened.

Busted!

2D entered Kong Studios. The second he closed the door he heard someone curse loudly. At least nothing had changed.

Then Murdoc came in looking really p****d off. He seemed to have changed his style a little. He wasn't wearing his jean jacket anymore, instead it was just a grey top but he was still wearing the anti-Christ necklace 'thing'.

"Finally! Noodle's on the hunt for you. She won't listen to us. Go find her before she kills someone!"

He flopped onto the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Ya don' seem tha' annoyed though" said 2D innocently.

"Yeah well you didn't see me earlier. Go find her then Faceache."

"Muds! Stop calling meh ….… oh, never mind."

2D slumped off and went to look for Noodle. As he walked around one of the top floors he heard voices from Noodle's room. The lanky singer pressed his ear to the door to see what the fuss was about.

"Look Noodle, he just went out for a minute; he'll be back in a minute!" said an American voice.

"WHERE 2D-KUN?" the ten year old didn't seem to understand what was going on and continued to scream at Russel. Maybe she thought Russel and Murdoc had killed him and chucked him in a ditch or something even worse. That's what it sounded like anyway.

"Look, whatever Noodle, I'm going now and until you calm down I'm not talking to you anymore!"

There were loud heavy footsteps approaching the door. This was a battle 2D wasn't willing to fight. He moved away from the door and started to quickly walk away as if nothing had happened. He heard Noodle's door open and close.

"There you are!"

2D stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to the annoyed Russel and tried to smile innocently.

"Err… hi Russ. 'Ow's it going?"

"Oh no, you're not pulling that s**t on me. Ah know what ya were doing."

The drummer marched over to the frozen 2D and picked him up by the front collar of his jacket so their faces were inches apart.

"That girl's been givin' me and Murdoc a hell load of s**t because of you" he said jabbing a finger at 2D's forehead. He then gave him an evil smile.

"Ah think ah better give the girl what she wants."

With 2D still in his grip, Russel went back to Noodle's door.

"P-Please Russ, ah didn't mean any 'arm, ya know tha' wright? She don't know any English either so she won't understand anyway. Come on mate, ya know ah didn't do it on purpose. Russel?"

Russel ignored the stammering singer and flipped him around as though to use his head as a battering ram. He was so skinny he might have just about passed as one. The big drummer kicked the door open and moved his arms backwards ready to throw the distressed singer into the room.

"Found him!" Russel called in a slightly upbeat sing-song voice.

"Russel wait … WAAAAAHHH!"

Before 2D could squeak another plea, Russel had thrown him into the room and slammed the door. The singer landed in a tangled undignified pile on the floor. He skidded a bit and he heard something go crack. He moaned in pain.

"2D-KUN!"

Noodle ran to him and hugged the pile of 2D tightly. He choked in response to let her know he was still alive.

"2D-Kun, 2D-Kun! Anata wa ikite iru! Karera wa anata ni nani o shimashita ka? Karera wa anata o kizutsukeru ka?"

"Argh! 'M fine Noodle, 'm fine."

2D was eventually released by the elated little Japanese girl who immediately started jumping up and down on her bed. 2D managed to piece his broken self together and slowly stood up.

"Wot d'ya want then?"

Noodle stopped bouncing, folded her arms, and pulled a serious face. She coughed in an insulting manner.

"Name?" she asked.

"Wha…?" Name? What was she talking … OH! He had completely forgotten about that!

"2D-Kun give Noodle super name. Where name?" she asked sternly trying to make 2D feel completely guilty.

"OH! Sorry Noods. Ah completely forgot!"

He sat on Noodle's bed and twiddled his fingers thoughtfully for a moment.

"A'wight Noodle, I'll fink of a name fer ya."

She gasped with delight. She flopped next to 2D and hugged him again. Almost instantly she broke away and looked up at him eagerly.

"Well?"

"Eerrr…you got any ideas so ah know what ta fink?" In truth, he hadn't really thought about it since they last talked.

Noodle thought for a moment and said with delight;

"Andoroido no shōjo! Sore wa yoi namae o kangaete inaidesu ka?"

"'M sorry Noods bu' ah don' fink dis is gonna work. Ah can't understand a word ya sayin'."

Noodle looked down to the floor in disappointment. Then her head shot up and she slapped her forehead.

"OH! Baka! Noodle present for 2D-Kun!"

With that she disappeared to the other corner of the room and dug in a large pile of stuff, throwing whatever wasn't needed behind her, a bit like a crazy cartoon character. She threw all sorts of ridiculous random things from the pile and 2D nearly got hit in the head by some scary looking monkey toy that started laughing maniacally when it hit the bed. Noodle finally pulled something out, hid it behind her back and went back to 2D. She paused briefly then gave it to him giggling with delight.

It was an 'English to Japanese' dictionary.

"Russel-Sama got for Noodle. Help English. Noodle let 2D-kun borrow for name. Help…urr…know Noodle is saying."

2D smiled. "A'wight. Wha' ya got?"

He opened the book and was immediately confused. He never really liked reading so words in a different language were just as evil. He thought of good sounding names for Noodle but he couldn't find the translation for them afterwards. He even found a swear word in it! Was that suitable for a dictionary that a 10 year old girl had? Well, at least it would help her understand some of Murdoc's more colourful speech! That needed a dictionary of its own sometimes. Anyway, it was hopeless. 2D was just about to give up when Noodle pointed at something.

"What word mean?"

She didn't understand what the word "sun" meant. 2D flicked to the Japanese bit of the dictionary and showed her.

"Taiyo" Wait…THAT'S IT!

"Ah go' it! 'Ow 'bout calling yourself "Taiyo"?"

Noodle looked at the word and smiled.

"Yeah. Why "Taiyo"?"

"Urm… 'Cause ya really, well, bright and cheerful. It matches you. Plus the name looks cool."

"Hai. Noodle hero name "Taiyo". What 2D-Kun name?"

"Ah called myself "The Risen"."

""Taiyo" and "The Ree-zen". We good team!"

2D smiled at the little girl. Then the atmosphere changed at one single word.

"FACEACHE!"

It ringed all around the building and stung 2D and Noodle's ears.

"FACEACHE! GET YOUR AR*E IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Oh no! Had Murdoc found out about earlier? He hoped not. He left the room looking shaken and petrified. Noodle ran to him and held his hand.

"Noodle help. We heroes. Taiyo here."

2D smiled "Ya first little mission. You might not wonna use tha' name all the time though. You might give away your identity to evil villains."

Noodle nodded even though she didn't get half of what he said. They walked slowly to the front room as if they were going to their execution. After a few minutes they made it. Russel and Murdoc were on the sofa and they were watching the news. Russel had his mouth hanging open and Murdoc had his head in his hands.

"W-What did ya wan' Muds?" 2D asked quietly.

Murdoc removed one of his hands and pointed at the TV without looking up.

"How the bloody hell are you going to explain THIS?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.

2D and Noodle stood behind the sofa and also gasped at the TV. The news reporter started speaking again.

"Breaking news now. Think that superheroes don't exist? Well think again! Just this morning, hundreds of shoppers in an Essex shopping centre witnessed a costumed hero rescued hundreds of lives from a sinister plot by an – as yet - unknown villain. Reports said the hero controlled two hired criminals to go against their master with a strange mind controlling power."

The woman carried on praising this 'amazing' hero for a while and Murdoc glared at 2D. The singer shrugged.

"Could be anyone."

"And exclusive to this Channel," the news reporter continued "we have eyewitness footage of the young superhero's speech after risking his life to save hundreds of helpless people."

'_S**t' _thought 2D_ 'I'm dead'. _

**I'll stop there. It'll keep the public interested. How is the rest of the band going to react? Find out next time.**


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Part 2 has arrived! All I can think of to say is...Happy Birthday Noodle! Enjoy!

Busted! Part 2

The wobbly video started playing on the screen. 2D cringed even more.

"Please turn it off Muds."

"Oh no no no! I wanna hear this Faceache. I think everyone does!"

So 2D watched. It was painful. Excruciating. He finally gave up and hid his head in his hands and groaned. Noodle just looked at him in confusion. Finally, on the screen, he disappeared from sight and the screen cut back to the news studio and the presenter started talking to some witnesses who were in the studio. This was a good time for Murdoc to give 2D as much hell as he could.

"Your team?"

"'M sorry Muds. Ah wasn' finking. Ah 'ad ta do somefing!"

"Who exactly ARE your team?"

"Ah-Ah was finking of you guys" 2D answered quietly.

"Well this is just brilliant." Murdoc stood up and started pacing.

"Well come on Muds, cut him some slack. He did save their lives." Russel tried to stop the argument before it got out of hand.

"I don't care! Not only have you messed your own life up but you've dragged us into it as well! We're not Superheroes! By the way, hearing your stupid speech, who IS the leader?"

2D looked at the floor shamefully. "Ah knew tha' if ah said ah was the leader you would kill me so…"

Murdoc's eyes filled with rage. "You made ME the f- leader?" He had stopped himself from swearing for once. He'd swore in front of Noodle earlier and Russel had nearly killed him.

"Ah didn't know! Ah didn't say ya name did ah?"

Murdoc charged at 2D in an attempt to kill him. Noodle ran in front of him and screamed

"Murdoc-San no hurt 2D-Kun!"

The bassist sneered "Move it shorty."

He was about to push her out the way when she shoved him first. As strong as she was she managed to send him flying into the wall. He landed in a heap on the floor and, like a zombie, pushed himself back up. He stared at the little girl in horror across a silent room. Outside, rain suddenly started to pelt at the windows. A storm had arrived. It was as if Mother Nature herself seemed to know what was happening and decided to set the mood.

"Not you too" he whined.

Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D's waist to protect him and continued to glare at the distressed bassist.

"Murdoc-San no hurt 2D-Kun" Noodle repeated sternly.

Murdoc stayed where he was and sighed. He looked wearily at Russel. After a while the drummer shrugged in confusion.

"What?"

"What's happened to her? Why is she as strong as she is?"

Russel lowered his head. There was no point hiding now.

"We…both have things we need to confess." he said slowly. "Sh-She is part bionic. It's a long story."

Noodle skipped over to the bassist and showed him the hole in her arm.

"Noodle hero! Super name…'Taiyo!' "

Murdoc hardly reacted. He just looked back at Russel with a face full of melancholy.

"And you?"

"Well, I'm not half robot but I got super human strength. I can crush anything, just ask!"

Murdoc sighed again. "So I'm surrounded by super humans? This is great; I've got a Japanese robot girl, a big fat strong bloke and an idiot with… what have you got?"

2D looked confused. "Well you should know…ah told ya."

"What?" Russel rose from the sofa looking slightly angry.

"Murdoc… have you got something ta hide? Ah mean you know we all have powers. It would be weird now if you don't have anything."

Murdoc pulled a panicky face and laughed nervously.

"No," he said "I don't have any powers. That would be weird wouldn't it?"

Russel moved closer to him with clenched fists. Then he stopped and turned to look at 2D.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Say and you're dead!" yelled Murdoc before 2D could get a word in.

Whoops!

Russel smugly looked back at Murdoc. "Well well, looks like someone does have something to hide."

Murdoc tried to laugh it all off. He stuck his hands out on either side as if to prove he had nothing to hide. "Look, I haven't got anything! Trust me!"

Then outside there was a flash of lightning. Murdoc's shadow filled the wall that he was standing behind. Everyone gasped at it in a mixture of shock and awe. Murdoc's cocky face fell and he turned to see what the fuss was about.

The outline of his body on his shadow held a pair of angel wings.

"Eerr…you're an angel?"

Murdoc laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah. Bet you weren't expecting that eh?"

Murdoc closed his eyes and let his black wings unveil in a flash of white light. Noodle's eyes widened in wonder.

"Ooohh. Murdoc-San…fly?"

Murdoc nodded. "So this is it. We're not normal."

"Ah don' fink we were anyway Muds." said 2D.

Murdoc still looked depressed. He moved to the sofa and rested his arms on the top of it. In another white flash his wings vanished.

"We're screwed now."

Finally the TV gained their attention. The female news reporter had stopped talking to the witnesses and spoke to the camera.

"So there we have it. If "The Risen" and your team are watching this then we cannot thank you enough. We hope you will all show yourselves so we can reward you for your incredible efforts."

Murdoc suddenly had an idea. What if this super hero thing would earn them more money than the band idea? Yes the band was still going to happen and they did have a gig at the Camden Roundhouse in a couple of weeks but it was worth a go. He grinned and turned to look at the idiot that caused this whole incident.

"You know F… 2D; this hero thing might not be as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe we could be a team … for a while."

"Wha'…REALLY?"

"Yeah…why not?"

2D was so happy that he ran to the angel and trapped him in a massive hug.

"FANK YA MUDS!" he cried.

"GAWK! Oi, Faceache… I can't breathe!"

The singer let go of Murdoc instantly. "Sorry."

"By the way," Murdoc asked casually "How much would you say these heroes get paid?"

2D frowned. "Ah don' fink they ge' paid. They do it to 'elp those in need, not for money."

"…Oh. Just wondering."

S**t! thought Murdoc what have I got into?

**Nice try Muds, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Anyway, I finally have another chapter completed. I think I've got another 2-3 chapters left, I dunno. The shadow thing was inspired by 'Supernatural'. My parents watch it and they always tell me that Murdoc is like one of the characters, Castiel, who is also an angel. There was a scene just like the shadow thing as Castiel also hides his wings like Murdoc does (I think). Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

What is happening now? Do you want me to tell you or would that be 'spoilers'? (Those who watch Doctor Who would get that)… Just read the thing, I won't spoil it for you.

Another New Member

It had been a few days since the band last spoke of the superhero team 'incident' and Murdoc had hoped that 2D had forgotten about it. To be fair even if 2D _had_ forgotten Noodle might not have. Murdoc had promised 2D that they would speak about it today and he was doing all he could to avoid him for that reason alone. Luckily Noodle didn't quite understand the deal that they made but there was every chance that she would randomly scream about it and remind 2D. If Murdoc isolated himself all day then there was a slim chance that he wouldn't go through the embarrassment. It was like taking two small children to some really embarrassing pantomime and being dragged on stage to be humiliated by a hyperactive idiot in a panto costume.

If there hadn't have been a knock on the door though he might have gotten away with it.

He crept out of his Winnebago and into the front room. Opening the door he found a Fed-Ex crate on his doorstep.

_If there's a small Japanese girl with a guitar in there _Murdoc thought _I'm going to have to send her packing ….. already got one!_

He carried the crate into the front room and shut the front door. He looked at the label on the box. It was addressed to Kong but, according to the label, it was addressed to '23'. What the hell was a 23? Did the person get something wrong? There was a return address on the label as well but that was written in scribble. No one could make out those lines! _Unless?…_

"NOODLE! Get in here!"

"OK!" Noodle called back. That moment the crate rattled and there was a screech from inside. Murdoc yelped and, in the space of a panic, he unveiled his angel form. He was about to fire-blast whatever Demon may be lurking inside when...…

"MURDOC-SAN!"

He turned to see little Noodle standing behind him looking up with big eyes. He returned to his human form and stepped away from the crate. He pointed to the label's return address.

"What does that mean?"

The guitarist crept over to it and looked at the label.

"Mr Kyuzo!" she cried.

She tugged at the lid yanking it off instantly and peered inside. Her face lit up.

"SARU!" Murdoc had to cover his ears at the girl's scream.

"What the hell is a saru?"

His question was soon answered. Noodle reached into the box and pulled out a monkey. She held it like a baby and cooed too it in her language. The monkey wore a tiny Arabic looking waistcoat and a tiny matching fez. It looked at Murdoc and gave him a cheeky, big toothed grin that monkeys sometimes give.

"Murdoc-San, saru!" said Noodle holding it up to him.

"That's a monkey!" he couldn't quite believe that she was sent a monkey in the post.

"Moon-key? Moon-key saru in English?"

"I think so, yeah."

Noodle cuddled the monkey tighter and it pulled a face indicating it couldn't breathe.

"I know the feeling pal. Noodle you're killing it. Careful!"

Noodle loosened her grip and the monkey pretended to faint in her arms.

"What's going on here?" called a voice.

2D and Russel came into the room and saw Noodle's new pet.

"Wow! You go' a monkey? That's so cool! 'As it got a name?"

Noodle looked at the monkey and shrugged at which point it decided it was bored and leapt out of the Japanese girl's arms to go exploring.

"Why did she get that?" asked Russel.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She yelled something about a Mr Kyuzo, whoever that is" Murdoc replied.

"Hey Noodle," said a muffled voice. 2D was looking in the box. His top half had disappeared into the box and his legs were sticking out looking very undignified. "There's a letter in 'ere for ya bu' it's in scribble. Ah can' read it."

He pulled himself out of the box grasping the letter. Noodle snatched it out of his hand in case it was top secret for her alone (not like the others could understand the writing anyway!), tore the envelope open and read the letter.

(Translated from Japanese)

_23,_

_I have gained word of your new life. My assistant in England has told me all about your journey, your struggles and about your new friends Russel, 2D and Murdoc. I also understand that you have changed your name to Noodle. I still call you 23 in case I am incorrect. I am very pleased with you and I wish you luck on your journey to success. I have trained you well, you should be fine. Shiro also sends his best. He is safe do not fear. _

_I have also sent you someone. Bear in mind this isn't a typical monkey. I found him a few years ago in an illegal private zoo. He was half starved and on the verge of death but I managed to rescue him. He was too weak afterwards to look after himself so I had to do something. He is like you, part bionic. He doesn't look it but in time it will show. I am trusting him with you but I'm sure you will be fine. He doesn't have a name yet but I'm sure you can think of one._

_Hopefully we can meet again in the near future. Again I wish you luck in your future work and with your new family. I will keep an eye out for your name._

_Mr Kyuzo_

Noodle smiled and sniffed to fight back crying with happiness.

"Noodle? What's happened? What's wrong?" Russel asked. None of the boys understood what was happening.

Noodle looked at her family and sniffed again. She went over to them and hugged them all at the same time. 2D was caught in the middle but he was so thin that she managed to hug Murdoc and Russel too. Russel awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Shiro and Kyuzo safe. Noodle safe too…with family."

Murdoc, Russel and 2D looked at each other in amazement as the realisation hit them hard. They were the kid's family! Despite everything a big black American, a blue haired pill-popping half-wit and an unpleasant demonic green man were joined together as a family for a small Japanese girl! 2D patted Noodle on the back too and even Murdoc joined in which was something he never did.

There was a sudden thud from behind them which ruined the moment. The monkey had returned from its adventure around Kong Studios and it had a new toy in his mouth which he was chewing happily. For once 2D was the one who was cheesed off by this.

"OI! Tha's me mike! Put it down!"

The monkey's new toy just so happened to be 2D's brand new microphone. The singer stormed over to the monkey with his hands on his hips and held one of his hands out.

"Give!" he demanded.

The monkey looked at 2D's hand, looked at him and then carried on chewing as if nothing had happened. 2D clicked his fingers.

"Oi! Drop it. Ah said drop it!"

Again, the monkey paid no attention to the agitated singer.

"He's not a dog Faceache; he's not going to listen to you."

But 2D was still determined to get his microphone back. Then there was a loud snapping sound. The monkey was startled at the noise and then pulled a guilty smile. 2D screamed.

"AARRGGHH! PUT THA' DOWN! PUT THA' DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The monkey put it on the floor and crawled off. He was bored of it now anyway. 2D's new microphone lay in a heap of broken plastic, wires and circuits. It couldn't be returned now, it was ruined!

"Ma mike!" 2D clutched his head tightly digging his fingers in his hair "Tha' monkey's eaten frew ma mike!"

"Whoah …. ah've never seen you this stressed before" said Russel.

The monkey sniggered in the corner. 2D looked hilarious to him. The singer glared at him.

"Mike-eater!" he yelled.

The monkey screeched a louder more high-pitched laugh. Noodle laughed too. A lightbulb shined over her head.

"Monkey name Mike-eater."

"What about just Mike?" asked Russel. Maybe it was just him but he thought that Mike-eater wasn't really a good name for a monkey.

"Yeah!"

The monkey, or Mike as he was now known, sat next to where Murdoc was standing. Murdoc gave him an evil grin that made Mike yelp and cower.

"This looks like my kind-of pet. Do you know if he has any other microphone eating friends Noodle?"

The bassist went to pat him on the head but instead Mike bit Murdoc's hand. Murdoc screamed in pain and retreated quickly clutching his hand. Russel ran to Noodle and covered her ears just as Murdoc began to curse and swear loudly. This was something she didn't need to hear yet.

"Finished?" the drummer asked as Murdoc stopped yelling.

"Yep." Russel released the girl's ears. 2D sniggered.

"Maybe e's _ma_ kinda pet too! Wait…if 'e ate ma mike an' 'e bit ya 'and then…"

"Shut up Faceache! You are so annoying sometimes! I swear you only have half a brain in there and all it thinks about is ruddy horror films, ruddy painkillers and…and…and bloody superhero teams!"

Oops._ That was meant to be kept quiet today. _A voice said in his head _busted Murdoc old pal._

"Hero teams…OH YEAH! Ah forgot 'bout tha'! Fanks fer reminding meh. You mus' be keen if ya reminded meh."

Murdoc's eyes were tightly closed with disappointment and failure.

"Anytime" he said through gritted teeth.

"By the way, is everyone still in wiv the superhero team fing?" asked 2D. This was Murdoc's last chance to get out.

"Actually mate I…"

"NOODLE HERO! TAIYO!" cheered the Japanese girl.

"Russ?"

"Yeah sure, sounds interesting."

"Muds?"

Everyone turned to look at the shrinking bassist. 2D's eyes grew with sadness. They were his innocent and sad puppy dog eyes.

"Muds?"

Murdoc hated that look. It always looked like he was going to start crying if he didn't say what he wanted to hear. He looked at Noodle instead. NO! Her look was even sadder! He tried to fight it but in the end he gave up. The looks all beat him.

"_Fine_ ….. fine ….. absolutely F**king marvellously fine …. " he replied quietly.

"YAY!" cried Noodle.

"So, it's decided, we're gonna be a team. Let's get cracking then. Follow meh."

2D went out the room followed by Noodle and Russel. Murdoc stayed where he was, glaring at the floor. What an idiot! He should have got out when he had the chance!

"Ya comin' Muds?"

"Yeah!" Murdoc called back. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly left the room. From the corner he heard something. He turned to see Mike looking up at him with a large grin on his face. Murdoc snarled at him.

"Shut up you banana brained moron!" he shouted and disappeared from the monkey's view. Mike stuck his tongue at the annoyed bassist and wondered off to find another chew toy.

**I found Mike the monkey! I wondered how he was going to get his name and so I came up with that little amusing thing with the microphone. Poor Murdoc though, now he's got to be in it whether he wants to or not. Never mind eh?**


	22. Chapter 21

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

I'M NOT DEAD! Just suffering massive writers block. OK here it is. The next chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end now. Not long to go (which is good for me because I'm running out of ideas). Enjoy!

The Name That Started It All

"Where's Muds?" asked Russel.

He, 2D and Noodle were all in 2D's room waiting for the bassist to show up. 2D shrugged.

"'E said 'e'd be 'ere soon."

Russel got up, sighed and peered out of the door.

"Hey! There he is!"

2D and Noodle leapt up and joined the drummer by the door. Murdoc was outside about to enter his Winnebago. He spotted the others and began to run towards the door leading out of the carpark.

"MURDOC!" called 2D. Murdoc kept on running for one more chance of escape.

He completely forgot about 2D's powers though. The singer zipped at super speed to catch his band mate. Russel and Noodle were nearly sent flying at the pressure. A couple of seconds later a proud 2D returned with an aggressive looking Murdoc in his grip.

"Ya seem ta be going the wrong way there Muds."

He pulled Murdoc to his bed and sat him down. The bassist folded his arms and scowled like a small child that was having a tiny tantrum.

"Yeah, wrong way, sure." Murdoc mumbled.

"Ok, great, we're all 'ere. Now, to business."

"Murdoc-San and Russel-Sama name!" cried Noodle.

"Well Noods, Muds already 'as a name so…"

"Oh about that Faceache, I kinda think I should change that name. Sounds a bit embarrassing now I think about it."

Murdoc didn't want to contribute but he felt he had to now.

2D pulled out a piece of paper from his chest of drawers and wrote something down. Murdoc moaned. He was now being professional about it!

"Right, ah got my name down. Noodle you still happy wiff yours?"

"Taiyo!"

"I'll take tha' as yes." He wrote her name down too.

"Won't someone find that list if we write our names down?" asked Murdoc. If he could persuade 2D into giving it to him then of course he could keep it 'safe'…and so could Cortez's claws.

"Oh no, I'll be burning it afterwards. Ah already fought a tha' see an' so if we all sign it with our names on it could almost be official forever."

Another failed plan. Murdoc sighed and let them carry on. 2D sat down on the bed next to Murdoc.

"Any name ideas then?"

Noodle pounced on Murdoc nearly giving him a heart attack. She wrapped her little arms around him and cried "Murdoc-San fly-ing man!" right by his ear.

"AARGHH! Noodle…ear…shout…too close…stop it!" he managed to piece together.

"Ah go' one. Why don't we call ourselves 'The Freedom League'?" asked 2D.

Murdoc stuck his two fingers in his mouth and stuck his long tongue out as if he was going to be sick. He obviously didn't like that name.

"No…ok. Moving on." He was quite proud of just coming up with that.

He pondered for a moment while staring at Russel as if a name would randomly jump up and dance in front of him. For some reason he kept thinking of warning signs.

"Hazard? … Blast Area? … Danger Zone? … Firing Range? …. I dunno."

"Wait! What did you say?"

2D blinked. "Eeerr… wha'? Firing Range?"

"No. The one before that."

"Danger Zone?"

"Yeah. Man…I like that!"

"Ok, cool!" 2D scribbled it down. Murdoc rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed sending Noodle, who was clinging onto him, flying too. This was boring as well as childish now.

"So far we 'av "The Risen", "Taiyo" and "DangerZone". Now it's Murdoc's turn." All three of them turned to look at the secret angel. This was now going to be embarrassing to add to the long list of negatives.

"Do I _have_ to?" he whined.

"Yeah, we all did it. C'mon Muds, stop being so negative." said Russel.

"Well guess what, I like being negative and pessimistic. I don't have to build myself up for anything and if something good happens … well … I guess it's a pleasant surprise isn't it?"

He smiled at this statement. He turned to the others to be met with two very confused faces and one "I'm actually going to kill you in a moment if you don't shut the hell up" face. Murdoc sighed.

"Fine. What you got?"

He sat up and Noodle skipped over to stand with Russel. 2D gave him the same pondering look he gave Russel.

"If you stare at me anymore Dullard I'm ripping your face off."

2D was unfazed at this. "Ya need somefink dark. We got ones ta suit us so..."

"Get on with it!"

"Ok, ok."

And so the list of strange and childish names followed as Murdoc turned down every suggestion that 2D, Russel and even Noodle gave. They seemed to follow a similar theme as it was the only thing they could think of.

"Flame Lord?"

"No."

"The Angel of fire?"

"No!"

"Combusto?"

"What the f**k?"

"Tenshi no otoko?"

"What did she say?"

"The Demon?"

"Eeerrr…."

"Metal Head?"

"No!"

"Kin no kokoro to akuma?"

"Huh?"

"FireStorm?"

"You what?"

"Volcanic Danger?"

"No."

"Hang on; are you actually listening to what we're saying?"

"No."

"So…we can say wha' we wan' an' ya won' kno'?"

"No."

"Urm…..Darth Vader?"

"No."

"*sniggers* Elvis Presley?"

"No."

"Banana nō?" (Even Noodle was in it)

"No."

"Kermit the Frog?"

"No."

"The annoying b*****d who doesn't seem to comply with anything?"

"No."

"Big head?"

"No."

"Onara no hifu?"

"No."

"Great big stinking pile of crap?"

"No…now wait!"

The others broke out into laughter. When the laughing died down Murdoc stood up and walked towards the door.

"Face it guys, this is stupid. I'm gonna play no part in this."

2D was horrified at this. He had always wanted Murdoc and him to be a team, together. In the kid's eyes, they were best friends, and he never gave up with his best friends. He tried to reason with him.

"Muds, please! It won' be the same wiffou' ya."

"Don't care. Bye!"

"We need a leader. Ya good a' tha' kinda fing."

"Why don't you be leader? You seem to know what you're doing."

Russel and Noodle exchanged glances. They would happily let Murdoc walk off but 2D seemed to refuse. The singer racked his brains to think of a reason why Murdoc would want to be a part of the team. Suddenly an idea whacked him on the head and he pulled a smug face.

"Fine, ya can go."

"Good. I was planning to from the start."

"Jus' leave us ta save the world without ya…and score all the babes."

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

2D casually examined his nails. "Oh ya know. Surely you've seen some superhero movies. All the girls love superheroes. Fink of Lois Lane, Mary-Jane an' all them lot. Jus' leave me and Russel ta pull the birds, we'll be fine wiffou' ya."

The singer looked up at Murdoc and gave him a knowing, evil smile. He'd got him now. He knew Murdoc couldn't resist any chance of getting the girls. The bassist was stuck. On the one hand he could just walk out and leave them to it. Although ….on the other hand ….another excuse of scoring girls would be nice ….. WAIT! Wasn't he meant to resist all temptations? Wasn't he an angel? Well if he was then he wasn't a very good one and he was happy to admit it.

"You got me. Fine, I'm in." That last part nearly killed him when he said it.

"Fought so mate." The singer couldn't help but feel slightly victorious.

"Hey, wait! Ah got one. You may think this is weird but I'll explain." Russel said. 2D leaned forward in anticipation.

"Wha'?"

"What do you think of "Obsidian"?"

"Obsidian? What the hell is Obsidian?"

"When I was in the lab, ah saw the scientists with it. It's like a volcanic stone and it looks different from where you cut it. In one way it's black but in the other it's grey. Now tell me that don't sound like you? On the one hand you're an a***hole yet on the other you did save 2D's life and you're an angel. You got two different sides."

Murdoc pondered for a moment and then he shrugged.

"Well I don't think anyone is going to come up with anything better. Fine, "Obsidian" it is." He didn't want to admit that he was actually quite pleased with that name. 2D scribbled the name down.

"We're not going to cut ourselves and scrape our blood on that so we'll be blood bonded are we?" This was just another Murdoc excuse for some attention.

2D pulled a face. "Eerugh! Tha's disgustin', bu' no' ah bad idea though. We won' do it bu' good fought Muds."

Noodle looked at her arm and pointed to it. It was going to be hard for her to do that.

"Don' worry Noods, we're not doin' i'. Right, team name time. Any ideas?"

"Hang on. Show me the paper." Murdoc suddenly demanded.

At first the singer clung to the paper protectively but Murdoc snatched out of his hand anyway. 2D, in his poor handwriting, had written their own names down beside their superhero names. And that wasn't all….

"Why did you put Gorillaz on this? We're not calling ourselves that twice you know."

"Well no bu'….maybe somefink similar?"

"Nothing dead obvious though. What you got brainache?"

2D closed his eyes to think. He didn't move for a moment or two before gasping and crying out;

"Epic Force!"

"Eeerrr … other than that?" asked Russel.

2D shook his head. The drummer turned to Noodle.

"You got any ideas?"

"Sūpāgorirazu!"

"Oh yeah, ah forgot that."

"Come on, I knew this was going to happen." said Murdoc. "I knew we would get this far and then come to a stop here. That's way this is so f**ked up."

Unfortunately this was the first time Noodle took an interest in that "Murdoc" word.

"F….Fu…."

"NO!"

Russel ran over and covered her mouth.

"Noodle, that's a 'Murdoc word'. You shouldn't say 'Murdoc words'."

He released Noodle and sighed.

"What are we going to do though?"

2D began mumbling to himself.

"Current….needs to be relevant to today…modern…league, its go' ta be a league, they sound good….urm…League of Modern Justice?"

"Bit Marvel?"

"No, fine, I'll come back to tha'. Come on guys, what can The Risen, Taiyo, DangerZone and Obsidian's team name be?"

Everyone was now racking their brains for something decent to say.

"You know," said Russel "Why don't we, for sanity's sake, not have one? I mean if…."

"Hold tha' fought Russ! Ah go' one tha's gonna blow ya mind!"

Noodle flopped back onto the bed bouncing 2D and Murdoc up with her while Russel leaned closer.

"Ok, this could be I'. Wha' 'bout "Misplaced Vagabonds"?"

The others just stared at him.

"Where'd you find that?"

2D shrugged "Jus' fought of I' now."

"Wait, what year is this. 1840? No one says vagabond anymore. How about just "The Misplaced"?"

They had to admit, they weren't going to come up with anything better. So "The Misplaced" it was. The looks they shared said just that. Then Noodle piped up.

"M-Mis-…Russel-Sama? What mean?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

2D wrote it down and smiled.

"Finally. Now, everyone sign at the bottom here an' I'll see to burning it."

As he finished writing his name Noodle snatched the pencil off him and scribbled something in Japanese so big that it was hard for Russel and Murdoc to find a space to write theirs. With that Murdoc just jumped up and ran out of the room wanting no more to do with it having already been suckered in anyway. Russel too just walked out leaving the singer and guitarist in 2D's room. 2D looked at the paper and then walked out to go outside. As he exited the car park and came to the front door he heard a soft noise. Noodle was following him.

"Noodle come too!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, nodded and opened the front door and stepped outside.

It was a cold day with grey skies and a small breeze in the air. It was so cold you could see your breath when you breathed out. There was also a massive feeling of emptiness that was just generally there. He stood on top of the huge hill with the Japanese girl by his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

"Take one last look a' this Noods, soon it will be ours and the wind's secret."

He sparked a light and set the corner of the paper on fire. It cindered slowly as it turned to nothing. 2D threw it into the air as it continued to burn. Eventually there was no more to it and the ash flew away into the wind. Noodle took hold of his hand as they watched it fly away.

It was official; they were a team and a family, both Gorillaz and The Misplaced.

**Oh my God it too me forever to come up with the names ….it's not as simple as you might think! Bye for now!**


	23. Chapter 22

Gorillaz – An Alternative Beginning

Right, where are we now? (_checks_) ….. I'm …. I'm done. This is the last chapter. WOOOHOOOO! I can't believe this is it. Well …. I say that ….. this is just the introduction to the heroes' journey remember. I've left a lot of doors of their past open so if you have any ideas for the future then feel free to share them with me. Before I go, here's one last chapter for you to think about.

One Last Twist

"Did ya see the look on the mayor's face when we showed up? Ah fought ah was gonna start cracking up!"

*Flashback*

They had done it. The gang had contacted the mayor of the town with the news of The Risen's team who were now willing to 'go public'. It had taken a while as 2D and Noodle were trying to work on a costume but in the end they gave up and left them in the clothes they were first in (Russel's was the same he had in the lab and Murdoc's was the same as when he was in Hell). A stage was set up and large crowds of people gathered to see the new heroes unveil themselves. From the distance, the band were hiding in a safe area watching and waiting for their big moment. On cue, 2D ran centre-stage to introduce himself. As expected crowds of girls started screaming and running towards him but they were immediately blocked by security guards. Noodle was next to appear from nowhere after being introduced and of course everyone gave noises of adoration when they saw the cute 10 year old superhero. After an argument with Murdoc from the safe spot Russel was next to appear on stage. It left them all wondering if Murdoc was even going to show up. But as 2D introduced the leader "Obsidian" there was a black dot in the sky that fell towards the stage. Murdoc steadied himself and fluttered down so he landed neatly next to 2D. Everyone gasped and some of the audience fell to their knees in awe at the angel. The saintly figure had one thing to say to them;

"Oh, grow up!"

"Thought you weren't gonna come," said Russel.

"Well, as leader, I had to make the best entrance didn't I Ru…DangerZone?" _(Wow, that was close.)_

The look on the mayor's face was humorous as 2D rightly said. His mouth was still hanging open as he walked on stage to greet the heroes.

"S-So….y-you were the one who rescued those people from the shopping centre?" he asked 2D.

"Tha's right."

The mayor took 2D's hand and shook it vigorously. "I cannot congratulate you enough then good sir."

"Urm….fanks?"

The singer looked at his friends and back to the Mayor. He led the old man to the others so he'd get off his back for a while. Noodle was first.

"Hello little one."

"Taiyo!"

"Yes you are. How are you coping with your new abilities?"

Noodle just stared at him. Russel stepped in to help her.

"She don't speak much English. She's Japanese see?"

The mayor nodded.

"You're not English by the sound of it either."

"Yeah, American."

"Oh …. I hope you enjoy it here."

The mayor walked off and Russel pulled a face of confusion. 2D was sniggering and just shrugged. All the time it was Murdoc who had gained his attention. He had never met an angel before….what if he did something wrong by accident? Could he be banished to hell for it?

"May I ask what is an angel doing here on Earth?"

"…. I was kicked out of heaven. I didn't like them, they didn't like me. Simple as that really."

"What's it like there?"

Murdoc folded his arms. "I'm not meant to tell you. I do still have a right as an angel not to tell you humans anything you don't already know."

The others were amazed. This was probably the first time he held responsibility for _anything_!

"Eerr…mate?" Murdoc said suddenly to the Mayor "You're standing on my foot."

He only said it matter-of-factly but the Mayor suddenly started to grovel.

"Oh I do beg your pardon sir! Please forgive me for this! I am a good person really, please!"

The others broke into laughter knowing that Murdoc didn't really care and wasn't going to banish anyone for anything if he could help it.

*End Flashback*

"Yeah, I remember. Ah can't believe he started begging you for forgiveness though Muds!"

"Please don't go on about it! You don't know how embarrassing that was having to explain I wasn't gonna do that."

The gang had disappeared from the town and headed to the pier that looked out onto the sea for a bit of peace and quiet. The sun was going down and it made the sea turn into different shades of orange, yellow and red, a bit like in 2D's dream. Murdoc had hidden his wings and 2D had taken his sash off so they were not conspicuous. They sat on the end of the pier still buzzing about what happened. Even Murdoc was still excited.

"Hey, did you see? That girl even gave me her number!"

2D turned his head sharply. "Yeah, ah got a few o' those. Yer not gonna call 'er though are ya?"

"Nah, don't think so. Why, you jealous?"

"NO! I'm jus' finking we can't give away our identities. When we go to the Camden Roundhouse next week and hopefully get famous from there then it'll be fine."

Noodle picked up a large stone and threw it into the sea.

"Old man….strange. Make no sense."

"Ah can't agree more" said Russel.

They laughed a little at this and stood up to go.

"Ya know, 'm glad tha' we were brought together," said 2D "Ah fink if it weren't fer you lot ah would be stuck in karaoke bars singing Blur songs. According to some people ah always sing better when ah sing them ones. Ah don' kno' why."

"I think I know why Faceache…."

"Russel-Sama? What that?"

The gang looked out to where the little Japanese girl was pointing just in time to see a large tail rise up from the sea and fall back down.

"T-That's a whale!" said Russel.

"Oh….oh WOW!" 2D ran up to the end of the pier for a better look.

"Wow, look a' i'. It's HUGE! D'ya fink it's got lost?" (A.N: I know what you're thinking, and I know what you're expecting so bear with me.)

"I don't know. It seems suspicious to me. I mean, what's it doing out here?" Murdoc pondered.

"Big fish…l-lost. 2D-Kun say."

"It seems too weird for it to be lost though."

While they were debating on whether the whale was lost or not no one was actually looking to see where it was. Suddenly the large tail rose again and was heading for the end of the pier.

"2D watch out!"

2D was the unfortunate soul standing at the very end of the pier and just stared helplessly at the incoming tail.

"Faceache, move it!"

It was too late. The tail landed on the wooden pier destroying the end and sending 2D along with it. He had got caught under the massive weight and was plunged into the water below. Murdoc, Noodle and Russel had managed to get out of the way before they met with the same fate.

"2D-KUN!"

Noodle tried to run to the end but Russel held her back.

"You can't go in there. You'll short-circuit!"

"No care! Save 2D-Kun. He …. bro-ther to Noodle!"

Russel and Murdoc looked at each other in dread. They couldn't help him, it may be too late.

Meanwhile, in the murky depth of the sea, 2D was struggling to free himself from the strength of the whale's tail. Remembering who he was, he zapped the whale's tail so it retracted and he could swim away. It worked well up to a point ….. the point when he remembered that he couldn't swim. Even his superpowers couldn't help him now. Zapping the tail had taken away at lot of energy and he was getting weaker. He gave up thrashing around and just closed his eyes and flopped. All hope was gone.

Or so he thought. From the distance a figure swam into view. It caught sight of the slowly drowning boy and zoomed over to him. It grabbed him and hauled him out of the water and onto the beach, out of sight of the other band members. The rescuer worried for how long the victim had been underwater for and if it was too late to save him. It placed both its hands on top of each other and pressed down on his chest a few times. Then it tilted his head back, opened his mouth and placed its mouth to his to give him the 'kiss of life'. It repeated this method again at which point 2D jerked into consciousness, coughing and spluttering water.

"Are you OK?"

2D turned to his rescuer and his jaw nearly dropped. It looked like a human but it was covered in green scales like a fish. It was female and wore a ripped top and ripped jean shorts. She had long dark green hair that covered one of her violet eyes. For a moment it seemed that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen … but that was probably from shock.

"Y-Yeah. 'm fine. D-Did you save me?"

She too was given a shock. She never expected to see a man with blue hair and no eyes in her lifetime … especially not one this good-looking! They both had to snap out of their thoughts to even think straight!

"I did," the creature said "How'd you end up like that if you can't swim?"

"'Ow'd you kno' that ah can't swim?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess. Was it because of that whale?"

"Whale! Where?" He looked side to side as if it was still there. This made her laugh and him feel embarrassed for looking stupid. Oh dear….he wasn't going to get over _that_ one!

"Tha' … w-whale … crushed tha' pier an' took meh wiff i'. Ah woulda drowned if i' weren't fer you." He gave her a grin that showed off him two missing front teeth. "Fanks."

The aquatic creature could feel her face brightening. "Don't mention it."

"If ya don' mind meh asking, 'ow'd you end up like tha'?"

The creature sat cross-legged next to him. "I don't really look like this. Think of it more as a full body suit. I'm a proper human but….nah….I don't wanna say."

She looked up to the pier in the distance. "What's her problem?"

2D looked too and could just make out the figures of his friends. Noodle was leaning onto Russel obviously crying.

"Oh no, Noodle. She probably finks 'm dead or somefink."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they're me mates."

They stood up. "You know," said 2D "if you're really human, maybe we could see each other sometime?"

"Really? I guess so."

2D began to walk away towards the pier. He then stopped to look back to the girl who was now looking out to sea.

"Ma name's Stuart by the way."

She looked back. "Sorry?"

"Ma name's Stuart, Stuart Pot, bu' call meh 2D."

She smiled. "See you then 2D," she began to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Looking back one more time she smiled again.

"I'm Paula, Paula Cracker. I'll see you sometime."

With that she dived into the sea and disappeared. 2D stared at her for a moment before walking to the pier. He got behind the band and just stood there quietly for a few moments.

"Who's drowned?"

Noodle looked up with tears still running down her face and gasped.

"2D-KUN!"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Anata wa shinde inaidesu! Watashi wa mata o ai suru koto wa nai to omotta!" she cried.

2D hugged her back and looked up at Russel and Murdoc who still couldn't believe he was still alive.

"Err….good to see you back. How'd you survive?" asked Russel.

"And what's with that grin on your face?" Murdoc butted in.

2D grinned. "I'll tell you later. Let's just go home now guys."

END

**This is it! One last twist in the tale to get you thinking. By the way please spare me with your 'I hate Paula' comments. I really couldn't care less if you hate her or not, she is in their original story so she's going in whether you like it or not Paula haters! Just letting you know. I can't believe I'm done! I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone for following and for the reviews. Please tell me what you thought of this story, hopefully we will meet again and have a happy new year! …. right… _now_ what am I going to do?**


End file.
